


Complicated

by AnotherMelancholicWriter



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherMelancholicWriter/pseuds/AnotherMelancholicWriter
Summary: Leo has always lived a complicated life and it becomes more so when he realizes that he's in love. Inspired by the Nohr Drama CD and the Birthright path.





	1. Realization

              Complicated. The second prince of Nohr’s life had become more complicated when he came to an unforeseen realization two years before. It wasn’t some teenage crush, not the puppy love that you feel for the first time, all consuming and ends just as abruptly with unimaginable heartbreak. It was love he felt, real, unabating, and yet so complicated. Many were the days which he wished he had lived in ignorance of this feeling. He could have gone all his life without knowing what this was, but Leo was pragmatic. The Nohrian prince should not be underestimated. If there was one person who could hold back the floodgates of this unquenching love, it was Leo.

                He quickly overcame his first crush when he was six. Camilla was beautiful, fierce, and loving. He looked up to her. He realized it was because Camilla gave him what his mother didn’t: affection and knowledge that he was cared for. He once read that for young children, it was perfectly normal to have innocent feelings for parental figures. He understood that. It made sense.

                Everything also made sense to him when he realized he loved her in a more profound way than he thought he did. His joy at visiting the Northern Fortress wasn’t just because it was the only place he could be free with his siblings; the drop in his gut when he saw Corrin’s sad smile when they left wasn’t because he didn’t want to leave his sister alone. The moment he thought that he wanted to show her the world and that he would begin with the meteor shower she had wanted to see ever since she was a child sealed his fate.

                It was Xander’s words and actions that caused his painful realization. The fury Xander had for him was beyond reckoning when he had to let his brother know that he had taken her out and lost her. Leo remembered saying he couldn’t give up on taking Corrin outside and that it broke his heart to see her caged.

                “What you did wasn’t for Corrin’s sake, it was for your own useless desires!” That’s what Xander screamed at him. That woke him up.

                Leo remembered saying that he wanted to show her the meadow and the shooting stars and that he thought he could protect her by himself.

                “But you _couldn’t_ protect her!” His words cut into his heart and it remained there. From then on, it pushed him to be better than he was.

                When they had gotten back to the castle after that ordeal he reflected on the events of the evening. Xander’s words held him. “If you want the best for someone, just fulfilling their dreams is not enough. Even if the worst happens, if you’re hated for it, do it for their sake. To do that you must apply knowledge. Knowledge will become your weapon, and someday it will allow you to truly become an intelligent person.”

                Leo lay in his bed and thought back on his answer. _I’ll study more until the day Corrin can leave the fortress. I won’t lose to anyone._

                _Why was that? What selfish desire did I have?_ Then Corrin’s face watching the shooting stars popped into his head. Her smile as the two of them straggled behind watching the stars was worth it. He wouldn’t have done it had he another opportunity, but her smile made him feel better. He was responsible for that smile and he wanted to be responsible for her smile every day for the rest of his life. _Damn it._

                That was the beginning to hell for the second prince of Nohr.


	2. Last Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last time Leo visits Corrin at the Northern Fortress. Follows chapter 1 of Fates.

Two years of realizing he was in love with his sister was agonizing. There was nothing he could do about it. No matter what he tried, those pesky feelings were still there. Avoiding her would break her heart. Xander would probably break him as well if he refused to go visit with the others. Thinking back on the little moments in his childhood were fraught with embarrassment at how ignorant he was of his feelings and how happy he was in those moments alone with her.

He touched his headband, lost in another memory of their childhood. He had fallen on the ground and scraped his knee. Tears were falling. He must have been around seven maybe and it was her turn to catch him during their game of tag.

“Leo! Are you okay?!” Corrin caught up with him and knelt next to him. “Oh no!”

“It hurts” Leo winced in pain as Corrin used the hem of her dress to clean the scrape.

“It’s going to be alright, Leo!” After she made sure the scrape stopped bleeding, she helped him up, trying her best to put on a brave smile.

Leo sniffled, his hands trying to tuck his hair behind his ears. He couldn’t see and tripped on a pebble.

“Oh, that’s why you fell. You can’t see through all that hair.” Corrin took off her plain black headband, her bangs falling loosely about her face. She fixed it carefully on her Leo’s head. “There we go. All better!”

Leo laughed, Corrin’s disheveled bangs made for a funny sight. He forgot all about the pain in his knee. “You look crazy, Corrin!” He tucked her bangs behind her pointed ears. “Is it really ok for me to have this?”

“Of course!” Corrin smiled. “I have more in my room. Don’t worry about it! I’m glad that I can help!”

Leo heard a knock on his door, snapping him back to reality. “I’m coming! You know Corrin will probably still be sleeping in. She’s such a slacker! We’ll be fine if we’re a little late!”

He rushed to get ready, even if he had said that, the air around him was electric in anticipation. He was going to see her again. This time would be the last time she would be locked up in that gloomy fortress. She was coming back with them. He would see her every day!

Leo watched his older brother spar with Corrin. He really did know how to light a fire under her, saying that their father wouldn’t let her leave ever. Her eyes shone with such determination.

Corrin won the match. She had really improved, but hearing all the praise Xander heaped on her, rattled him the wrong way. Another one of those complicated feelings. Yes, he was in love with her, much to his dismay, but he was still jealous of her. All the attention lavished on her by Camilla, Xander, and Elise got to be too much sometimes. Even he didn’t know who he was jealous of at times. His siblings for lavishing attention on the object of his affection while he couldn’t, or her for taking away all their attention.

“Typical. You know that true strength is more than simple swordplay, right?” He couldn’t help himself by saying.

“Calm yourself, little brother,” Xander attempted to placate him. “You’re competitive to a fault. As I’ve always said, you’re a talented mage with formidable magical abilities.”

“Hmm. Well just remember that pointy metal sticks are not the only path to power.” Leo looked a little please with the compliment.

“Oh, that reminds me of something I’ve been meaning to tell you, Leo.” Her brilliant red eyes stared at him. He wanted so much to get lost in them, knowing it was neither the time nor place.

“Something important enough to derail this conversation?” He arched an eyebrow.

“Well…” she smiled lightly. “Your collar is inside out.”

Leo turned red. “What?”

“It would appear that someone got dress while still half-asleep.” Xander chuckled.

_More like half daydreaming about the idiot right in front of me._ Leo turned tail and did his best not to outright run away. “Why didn’t you say something earlier?!”

“Sorry, Leo,” Xander called after him. “But that sort of thing is what makes you so lovable!”

“Absolutely!” Corrin agreed loudly, as Leo’s ears turned redder than before.

Getting changed, he made his way back, meeting his two sisters on the way. He watched the lovefest that occurred when they saw her and again the jealously reared its head.

“Elise,” Leo chastised, though in his mind, he would have loved to hug Corrin so forcefully. “When do you intend to behave like the adult that you technically are?”

Camilla answered for her. “Well, I for one think her cheer is a good complement to this gloomy kingdom, Leo.”

Corrin agreed. She looked at each of them with joy. “Well said, Camilla. Every one of you is so dear to me. You've all been so patient and kind since I lost my memory... I don't even mind being quarantined when I'm with you. I'm so grateful to have you all. “

Xander cleared his throat. “We are grateful to have you as well. But, Corrin, I have some-“

Yet again, Camilla cut in. “Let me tell her, Xander! We have wonderful news, Corrin! Father asked us to take you back to the capital!

“Really?! Does that mean...” Leo noticed the hope in her eyes before the smile even broke out on her face.

“Yes. It means you can finally leave this drafty fortress. You must have been so lonely all this time, separated from the rest of the world... But now you'll be free!” Camilla hugged her again.

“Isn't that wonderful?!” Elise joined in.

“It...it really is. Thanks, Elise. Wow... I'm finally leaving this place... Maybe now I can join you all as a solider, fighting for Nohr?” Corrin replied in shock.

“There will be plenty of time to discuss the details with Father. Let us depart.”

Leo didn’t say anything. He couldn’t trust his voice or his emotion. It was all he could do to keep it in check. He had worked so hard so he could protect her. He knew that his father had to have some machinations involving her, but he would not let her be harmed. He wouldn’t let his mistake two years ago ever happen again.

Leo was silent most of the journey back to Castle Krakenburg, lost in thoughts of the future. One of the reasons he could keep his emotions in check was because he didn’t have to see her every day. Of course, the majority of his leisure time was spent with her, but now it would be different. All of the mundane things he imagined himself doing with her was so close in his grasp. Eating breakfast together, studying in the castle library, walking the grounds, saying goodnight before retiring for the night. It would be too much to bear. How could any man withstand that with the amount of stoicism required?

“Leo?” He had not realized he was behind the caravan or that Corrin fell back to where he was riding.

“C-Corin? Is anything the matter?” He couldn’t stop himself from stuttering.

“You seem a bit sad,” she replied softly. “Do you not want me to live with you all at the castle?”

“Of course not!” He replied quickly. “It’s just that… you need to be careful with Father. His temper is unchecked and I don’t want anything to happen to you. Please think before you act. Promise me.”

“I promise.” Corrin smiled at him. “I’m glad I can finally leave the fortress. Now we can go to all those places I’ve read about together.”

“I’ll take you anywhere you want to go.” Leo couldn’t help but return her smile. “As long as I’m free, of course.”

Corrin’s horse trotted back to the others in the front as they saw the castle grow bigger on the horizon. Watching her get closer to the castle filled Leo with a sense of sudden foreboding. It was as if she would get swallowed up by darkness if she entered that place. He desperately wanted to ride up, pull her off her horse, and flee as far away from Castle Krackenburg as possible. If she were to set foot there, terrible things would happen. He shook those thoughts from his mind. He would protect her.


	3. Castle Krackenburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on chapter 2 of Fates.

Leo hung back, watching the procession in front of him. He watched Corrin’s eyes dart from place to place, soaking in every new sight. He kept an even more vigilant watch as they entered their father’s presence. He braced himself for the other shoe to fall, and fall it did.

After their father gifted the sword Ganglari, a gift that unsettled the sorcerous prince, he ordered her to strike down some captured Hoshidans. Leo’s hand twitched, his fingers grazing Brynhildr. Xander noticed and lay a hand on his shoulder.

In the end, Corrin went into the arena with her tutor Gunther and butler, Jakob. Leo watched as she held her own against the Hoshidans and was victorious. A short lived victory as King Garon ordered her to kill them and when she would not, he used Ragnarok. Another blast aimed at them was blocked by Corrin.

Leo trembled. How could she be so reckless!

“Corrin! What are you –“ Elise was at a loss for words. She couldn’t reconcile was happening.

“Unbelievable…” Xander muttered.

The rage with Garon spoke was uncontrollable. “You would defy me directly, Corrin?”

Xander who was used to the tempers of his father interjected. “Father, please forgive her. She doesn’t understand our situation.”

“Fine, Xander, you kill them. And if anyone gets in your way, kill them too.”

Xander was hesitant until his father bellowed to kill them all.

The crowned prince walked into the arena. “Stand down, Corrin. If you don’t, I will be forced to…”

“No Xander. I won’t let you do this!” Corrin stood in the ready stance, sword drawn.

“Why do you refuse, Corrin? You know the Hoshidans are our sworn enemies.” He lunged at her.

“I know, but… this is different. These people can’t fight anymore. Why not show mercy?” She parried his attack. It was nothing like their spar at the fortress.

“Please, Corrin, don’t fight him…My dear, sweet Corrin…” Camilla pleaded. She knew there was nothing to be done.

“No no no! Leo, what should we do?” His younger sister looked up at him.

The gears in his mind worked in overtime, calculating each possibility and their outcomes. He couldn’t let his emotion cloud his judgement and rush in to her aid. In the end, he sighed before his reply. “Why does this fall to me?”

Leo recited the incantation to release Brynhildr’s power and unleased it at the two Hoshidans before he turned to face his father. “Father, I have dispatched our enemies on behalf of my softhearted sister. I only ask that you would be merciful in your punishment of her.”

Garon waved his hand and stated before leaving, “Enough! I will consider the matter later.”

After he left, two accusing eyes were facing him, brimming with tears. This was going to be harder than he thought, having her here all the time. She threw herself at him, her sobs echoed through his armor.

“Leo! How could you?! They were beaten! There was no reason to execute them!” She cried, her eyes piercing him as she looked up.

“Agreed. Now hush.” He replied calmly, gently extricating himself from her arms, loathed as he was to do so.

“Leo, did you-“ She still held onto his arm.

Xander, much to Leo’s relief came between them. “Enough, both of you. The battle is over.”

Corrin looked at him in silence.

“Mark my words, Corrin. One day, an act of kindness may be the death of you.” Xander chided her.

“Perhaps, but if I’m kind, I will die without regrets.” Corrin replied defiantly.

“Well said.” Xander turned to the guard still in the hall. “I would examine the prisoners’ belongings. Bring their remains to my quarters.”

The guard acquiesced and began his task.

Corrin stared up at Leo. “Leo, your spell…”

“Was only enough to weaken them, yet I should have followed Father’s orders. But Camilla and Elise always make such a fuss when I do anything to upset you.” Leo finished, even if he was a little untruthful. He would have regretted if he caused her to be upset. It was times like these when his sisters’ obsession with Corrin worked to his advantage.

She hugged him awkwardly as his armor was not made with those thoughts in mind. “Thank you, Leo. I’m sorry for teasing you about your collar.”

Leo hid his blush with an exasperated sigh. “You can repay me by not mentioning it again.”

That night, Leo was restless. He sat at his desk, head in his hands. He didn’t know how he would survive without her and he didn’t know how to keep her alive if she were to remain in the castle. Garon had quickly dispelled any notion that protecting her would be easy. His quick thinking saved her today. How may more times would she be so lucky? How much more training would he need to be strong enough to face Xander or his father should he have to?

“My lord,” Niles entered his room without even so much as a knock. “Your fair princess slumbers peacefully. The rise and fall of her bosoms was a siren's song nearly lulling me to sleep.”

“I suggest you leave at this moment, or you’ll be spending the night in the dungeons,” the young prince retorted dangerously.

“Ah, would you be the one punishing me down in the dungeons, master?” Niles let out a soft growl but left nonetheless.

Leo hadn’t heard what his retainer said. He was completely distracted by his words before. How much longer could he bottle his feelings? Corrin would be the death of him.


	4. A Dangerous Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based around chapter 3 of Fates.

The next morning, he found himself with Corrin and his other siblings. Apparently, Corrin had gone to see their father with Elise and was given a mission to scout an abandoned fortress on the border.

“Darling, are you sure you’re going to be okay out there? I don’t like this…” Camilla was her usual mother hen to her younger sister.

“Of course! Please don’t worry. It’s just an abandoned fort.” Corrin tried to calm her down.

“You’re acting rather casual about all this, Corrin. It isn’t like Father to be so forgiving…” Leo mused. His mind was working in overdrive to decipher what traps their father had in store.

“Huh? What do you mean Leo?” Corrin questioned him.

Unfortunately for Leo, he hadn’t heard what Elise said, but felt her tiny hand slap him instead. “Hey! That’s not necessary!”

“I suppose I’ll just have to come along,” Camilla made up her mind and it was unlikely to change. Leo thought having them all go might not be such a bad idea. “That way I’ll know that Corrin will be safe.”

“I’m afraid that’s not possible.” Iago appeared out of nowhere. The tactician of Nohr was a thorn in the side of the Nohrian siblings, but they were powerless to do anything against him while he held Garon’s favor. The slimy man explained how Corrin needed to be tested.

“Of course. Camilla, I need to do this all by myself. You surly must understand.” Corrin nodded in agreement as she spoke to her sister. .

“Not all by yourself, Corrin.” Garon walked into the room.

“Father! I didn’t see you there.” Corrin nearly jumped.

“I don’t intend to send you out there completely defenseless.” The King raised his hand and a man walked in. “This is Hans. He’s a veteran warrior and will ensure no trouble befalls you.”

“Thank you, Father.” Corrin was grateful that her father thought of her somewhat fondly by his gesture.

However, that was cut short when Xander whispered as he walked by her to inspect her armor. “I’d be wary of that man if I were you, Corrin.”

“Why?” She asked.

“He’s a criminal. A murderer and a scoundrel. I arrested him myself, years ago. Father seems to think he’s rehabilitated, but I’m not so sure. That said, he is a formidable solder.” Xander fastened a clasp on her arm needlessly.

“I see.” Corrin replied, unsure of what to do with that information.

Her siblings looked on as the small party left the castle, each one worried about their sister in their own way.

Leo found himself in the library, unable to study any of the tomes at his desk. He thoughts preoccupied by thoughts of her in danger. Of not being there to help her. That dark feeling he had when they brought her to Castle Krackenburg had not subsided. Before he knew it, he found himself in the stables and then he was on his horse at the palace gates.

“Ah, I see everyone had the same idea!” Elise was already at the gates watching Camilla from above.

Xander sighed. “It would make sense if only one of us goes. It should be me, as I am the eldest. Father wouldn’t be so reckless in his punishments if it was me.”

“We aren’t disobeying Father’s orders,” Leo found himself saying, surprised that all his siblings were there. “He said we couldn’t help her, but if we are there to observe that her mission is conducted in a way that would satisfy his standards, how would that be interfering with his wishes?”

“Clever, little brother.” Xander expounded as their sisters praised him. “Come, our little princess awaits.”

Somehow, it unnerved Leo when Xander would speak so fondly of Corrin. When he said his nickname for her, there was so much feeling behind them, Leo could not decipher exactly what his brother felt. Leo always dismissed it as brotherly compassion. After all, he was the only abomination in the family that would be ill fated to fall in love with his own sister.

They rode together like old times, talking and wondering what Corrin was up to. Leo liked these moments too. It wasn’t as free as being in the Northern Fortress, but fighting back to back with his brother and sisters and fighting for them gave his life purpose. He could imagine a future carrying out missions with them, taking his mind of his secret.

Xander sped up causing the others to follow. It seemed like the entire Hoshidan army was converging on the fortress.

“What’s going on here?” He asked Corrin, making sure she was alright before turning his attention to the Hoshidan forces.

“Xander!” She beamed at him. “How did you know we were in trouble?”

Leo, Camilla, and Elise caught up.

The second prince sighed a sigh of immense relief. “We’ve arrived just in time. Your luck never runs out, does it, sister?” _And I pray that it never will._

Camilla’s wyvern closed the gap between them. “Are you all right? I was so worried about you!”

Corrin eased their fears and into the fray they went. Leo noticed the surprise on her face when she saw Camilla take down the Hoshidans. She had never seen that side of their sister before.

“It looks like Hoshidan reinforcements are on the way.” Xander cut down another soldier in his way.

“Indeed…What should we do?” Leo inquired, his focused split between the enemy and Corrin.

“Well, Corrin is safe and the fort’s condition has been evaluated. There’s no reason to engage Hoshido further.” Xander planned out loud. “Corrin, you take the lead with Gunther. We’ll follow close behind.”

“Will do. Thank you, Xander,” Corrin nodded and retreated.

Once she was out of the way, Leo could focus on the task at hand; providing support as they withdrew from the battleground.

“Let’s go back to the castle. Corrin must be waiting for us!” Elise raced down the path back to the castle.

Leo stared behind them. That feeling of dread clutched at his heart. What would come next, he wondered.


	5. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin choose Hoshido, betraying the only family she's ever known. Follows chapter 6 of Birthright.

“What do you mean my dear Corrin’s not here?!” Camilla raged, ignoring the fact that Iago was not someone she could take her anger out on.

“Stop it, Camilla.” Xander entered the hallway from the throne room. He had an audience with their Father about the situation at the border. “Let us retire to my quarters.”

The siblings were silent. Camilla and Elise sitting on a couch next to the fireplace. Leo couldn’t sit down. His mind raced even more than his heart. Where was Corrin? How could he get her back? Was she still alive? No, he couldn’t go down that path. She had to be alive. He didn’t care what he had to sacrifice for that. He would find her alive.

“Father explained to me that Corrin was taken to Hoshido. We can get her back and end this war swiftly if we act now.” Xander recounted. “It could be with very little bloodshed.”

“Why?” was the only word Leo could form. “Why was she taken to Hoshido?”

Leo felt himself torn in opposing directions. He had long suspected that she wasn’t related to them. It was in the little things that their father would say when referring to her, the barrier in the fortress that would strengthen those coming in rather than protecting those inside. Those fleeting fanciful thoughts of them not bound by blood had been such a part of his imagination and he had long hoped it would be so because then his feelings for her could pass as somewhat normal.

He listened to Xander’s explanation, the cogs in his mind spinning ever faster. Corrin was a Hoshidan princess. She was taken all those years ago in Cheve. She wasn’t related to them. That brought him hope beyond compare. She wasn’t his sister. He could love her all he wanted! He could hope that she might love him back one day. She wasn’t related to them. She was a stranger with no ties to his family. What would stop her from remaining in Hoshido with her ‘blood’? As much as it shocked him, he clung to that detestable title of ‘sister’. She was _his_ sister. As long as she was his sister, he couldn’t lose her. If it meant she would be in his life for as long as they both should live, she would be his sister and he would be her brother. Those hateful bonds that he came to resent over the years were the only thing he could cling to now.

Camilla was preoccupied with helping Elise cope with this new revelation. Leo noted that she did not seem surprised. Xander wasn’t shocked either. He surmised that his two older siblings had known all along. Is that why they doted on her? Pity? But now wasn’t the time for those musings.

“How are we going to get our sister back?” Leo questioned.

“What would you have us do?” Xander deferred to him, wanted to test his resolve and his ability.

“We take the bulk of the army and march on the Hoshidan border. If we can mobilize quickly, they will not suspect that we will be coming so soon. Our numbers will be greater and we can overwhelm their border defenses and take that momentum all the way to the capital. We have the larger army so shock and awe tactics will prevail.” Leo spoke rationally. He studied every battle stratagem twice over. After his failure to protect Corrin when they snuck out of the fortress, his life was devoted to study so there would be no situation he could not plan for. In his mind, however, all Leo could see was him leading the charge, decimating all who came near, storming the capital, and finding Corrin. Then his imagination went wild with possibility, he would confess his love to her and she would return it in kind. They would return to Nohr victorious and all the celebrations would lend itself to a royal wedding. Her Hoshidan heritage would work well in the peace process that followed and they would live happily ever after.

“Let’s get started. Camilla, Elise, get your contingents ready.” Xander ordered. “Our first step is readying our supply, then we march.”

Everything that happened next was a blur. Niles and Odin took care of Leo’s duties while Leo was studying in the library. He poured over maps, marking trade routes, terrain, population in Hoshido. There was nothing he could leave to chance.

But nothing prepared him for Corrin’s answer.

Xander had gone ahead of them again. Leo saw Corrin’s outline on the battlefield and breathed out in relief. She was alive.

“Corrin! I was so worried about you. Don’t ever wander away from me again!” Camilla exclaimed.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Corrin. You must have the devil’s own luck!” Leo found himself saying.

“Yay! We got our sister back!” Elise nearly jumped off her horse.

“Nohrian scum! First you kidnap her, now you lied to her? Corrin is MY sister, not yours!” Some redhead on a pegasus jumped in.

“You are mistaken. Corrin is my sweet little sister. You may not have her.” Camilla retorted.

“Don’t be fooled by their words. You belong with your true family in Hoshido!” A man in red armor that looked to be the crown prince pleaded with his sister.

“We have loved you and raised you since you were a child. Come home, little princess. We can live as a family once more!” Leo had never seen Xander plead with anyone before. The pain in his eyes mostly likely mirrored Leo’s own.

“Xander, withdraw your troops.” Corrin’s words cut them to the core.

“Corrin…don’t tell me you’re siding with Hoshido.” Xander’s voice broke.

“I’m afraid so. I’ve made up my mind – I stand with Hoshido.” Corrin steeled herself.

“I fear the Hoshidans might try to brainwash you... I am well aware of your Hoshidan lineage. It is true that we lack common blood. But still, we've treated you as kin since the very day you arrived in Nohr. No matter what anyone says, you are my sister, Corrin. I know that Camilla, Leo, and Elise feel the same way. And Father will forgive you. I know it. You are of Nohr! Return to us, Corrin!” Xander tried to speak logically, still in shock of this moment.

“I'm sorry. I can't go back. King Garon is a coward and a liar. I've witnessed enough of his destruction. Causing an explosion in a crowded city center with no regard for innocent life. That's the action of a madman.” Corrin explained to the crown prince, her voice grew hard. “Tell me. If King Garon thinks of me as family...how could he have orchestrated this attack? I could have easily been killed along with Queen Mikoto. the truth is that I was just a pawn. Collateral damage. King Garon was willing to sacrifice my life in pursuit of his agenda. Face it, Xander---Garon is no longer human. He's pure evil.”

“Father...evil? How could you say that, little princess?” Leo could tell something broke inside his brother.

“Xander, please... Join me! Join me and help put an end to his cruelty!” Corrin still tried to reach him.

Xander lunged forward attacking her. It was like one of their sparring matches, with much force though he dealt no damage. He kept it up until the Hoshidan crown prince stepped in.

“I’ve yearned to introduce you to a dear friend of mine – the dark blade Siegfried! Camilla, Leo, Elise! Are you ready?” Xander would not be stopped now. He would get Corrin back at all costs.

“You’re coming with us – that’s all there is to it. Understood, Corrin?” Leo voice betrayed nothing. He kept his cool though his heart felt like glass shattering, leaving him hollow inside.

The ensuing battle brought Leo face to face with Corrin. It was his worst nightmare. He did not want to fight her, but he did not back down. He was a prince of Nohr after all. His duty came before all else.

“If you attack, I will offer no mercy. I hope you are prepared to die.” Again Leo found himself saying something he wished he could take back.

She stepped towards him.

“What are you doing, Sister?” He did not mind calling her so now. Anything to recreate that bond she seemed to so carelessly throw away. “There’s still time to change your mind. I’ll even smooth things out with Father. Please, come back to us.”

“I’m so sorry, Leo. But I can’t go back. Father is dead to me.” Corrin raised her blade.

“Do you even hear what you’re saying? This is madness! I supposed I’ll just have to knock some sense into you. Know that I take no joy in this.” A tome was in his hand, but he could not bring himself to attack her with all the force he could.

In the end, she got the best of him. She watched him sway precariously on his horse and got to him before he reached the ground.

“Oh Gods, Leo!” Her eyes welled with tears, teardrops falling on his face. “I’m sorry. Please forgive me, but I must to this.”

After making sure that he was still breathing, she lay his head gently on the ground and went back into the fray. The last image Leo saw before he passed out was a familiar one. It was the same expression Corrin wore when they had to leave the northern fortress after their visits. 


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events from chapter 9 of Birthright. Leo comes face to face with Corrin again after she abandons them. Corrin sorts out her feelings.

Nothing was the same after they returned from the Hoshidan border. Without Corrin, knowing that they lost her, the four of them fell apart. Camilla retreated to her room and locked herself in. She did not come out unless there was something her father needed of her. Elise was rarely seen in the castle. Leo knew she was sneaking out to be with her wet nurse, but said nothing. His little sister needed to be comforted and not one of them could do it. As for Xander and Leo, they doubled their efforts in the war room. When Xander wasn’t there, he was practicing with his sword. It seemed like every swing was wild, as if he wanted to cleave anything that came his way like a madman. The look in his eyes when he swung his blade was no different that one bereft of sanity.

When he wasn’t in the war room, he was in the library. He would fall asleep on maps, on his dinner plate, on whatever surface his head would hit when he could no long stay conscious. His retainers would beg him to rest in his room, but after the first time he destroyed it in rage after returning, he didn’t want to step in a place with so many memories. Not of her, of course, but of him pining for her. How many nights after he returned from the fortress had he spent reliving the moments he had with her? How many nights did he drift off to sleep thinking about her? How many times did he daydream about her and the possibilities that they could share?

How could she abandon them? How could she abandon _him_? He pushed it all down. She abandoned them. She sided with the enemy. He was a prince of Nohr. She was the enemy. There was no room for his strangled love. If there was anyone capable to squashing those feelings down, it was Leo. He had tried for many years, but now she had given reason to.

The days became colder as did his siblings. Each of them off on their own missions, doing their own work for the war effort. Leo left the war room, making his way to the library as he was used to.

“Yes, sire, Zola is in place.” He heard Iago’s voice, no doubt talking with his father.

“Good.” The King’s voice was empty.

“He will disguise himself as the archduke at Izumo and kill them all,” Iago drawled. “The traitor will die!”

Leo’s breath caught. Were they talking about Corrin? Despite his best efforts to ignore what he heard and proceed to his destination, he found himself in his vault. Taking a few books, he made his way to the stables to get his horse. He didn’t want to go to her rescue. She was nothing to him anymore. An enemy. Corrin was the enemy. No matter how hard logic tried to reach him, he was already gone.

Leo found himself using Brynhildr to stop the Nohrian dark mage upon reaching Izumo. He barely caught the end of Corrin’s battle with the mage.

“No.” Leo’s brown eyes were cold as he looked upon Zola trapped in his forest.

“Leo! What are you doing here?” Corrin gasped.

The way she said his name nearly caught him off guard. He had not heard her voice in such a long time. That’s how he chose to process that lapse, that sudden beat in his heart. He chose to ignore her. “Zola. You’ve embarrassed our kingdom for the last time.”

The wretched man groveled. “Milord! Please, you don’t mean that…I was just attempting to preserve my dignity.”

“Dignity?” The blonde prince spat out. “What would you know about that? You are done here.” He raised his weapon to strike down the cretin. How dare he attack Corrin. He would pay for his treachery.

“Leo! What are you going to do?” Corrin entreated. Her eyes focused on only him.

“Zola is a monster.” He put it simply. “I’m going to make the world a better place.”

“But he’s one of your own!” Corrin spoke in shock. “I refuse to believe you’d harm a fellow Nohrian.”

“Why should I listen to a traitor like you?” Leo made sure to meet her gaze. “You abandoned us! You have no right to tell me what to do!”

Corrin faltered. “Leo…please.”

That was it. He couldn’t refuse her, no matter how much he wanted to. “Ugh! Fine! Keep this pitiful fool if you like him so much.” He wanted her to feel the same pain he did. “Good-bye, Corrin. When the time is right, you’ll pay for what you’ve done.”

As Leo walked out he heard her speak about him. The last words he heard were “The Leo I remember was kind and curious. Even clumsy at times. I wonder what happened to him…”

_You, Corrin_. _You happened to me._ Leo didn’t head back to the castle immediately. There were too many feelings battling in his head. He made for the battlefields, dominating the Hoshidan forces. He would win this war for Nohr. There can be no doubt of his loyalty. It would be with his kingdom. He would die before Nohr fell to Hoshido. He tried to convince himself, to set his resolve as he mowed down enemy after enemy.

Meanwhile back in the Astral Plane, Corrin sat alone in her room. She thought back on the events of the day. So much happened, but Leo stood out. Did she imagine her heart skip a beat when she saw him? It was a surprise because she didn’t think she’d see him again, she thought. He didn’t look well. He wasn’t getting sleep. He wasn’t eating like he should. His head was probably in one too many books. He was probably trying to prove himself in this war and letting his health decline. Her big sister instinct wanted to care for him. At least that’s what she thought.

After leaving the castle and finding she had a whole other family, her emotions were scattered. She had time to evaluate how she felt about everyone. Having so many friends and family allowed to her process the differences in her emotions. When she was locked in the Northern Fortress, it was a handful of people she interacted with. She categorized them as family. She loved them. There was no distinction in that love. They were all she knew. Now she was a part of something bigger. There were different types of love. The same love that she had for Xander became the love she shared for Ryoma. They were both so capable and reliable. The love she had for her older sisters were similar as well. She was just as devoted to Camilla as she was for Hinoka. Elise was her dear little sister and she felt the very same way about Sakura. Takumi was cold, but she felt care for him as well. That left her love for Leo. Different than all the others.

Corrin thought about how she felt and came to a conclusion. Out of all her siblings, she probably felt this way because she was closest with him as a child. There were only months apart in age. They were peers, not older brother or sister, even though she was the elder. When Xander and Camilla were too old and Elise too young to play all those childish games of tag and fort building, Leo played with her. That’s why she felt different with him. That was it. She loved him just as much as the others, but it was only just a little bit different. After all, he was the one who took her to watch the stars fall from the heavens and made her childhood wish come true.

As she drifted asleep, she prayed a silent wish. _Leo, please be safe._


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events from chapter 13 Birthright, basically what happens to Leo and Camilla after encountering Corrin.

Leo received word about what happened in Cyrkensia. Apparently, a singer attempted to kill their father with witchcraft. Corrin was there. Xander wouldn’t say anything else. It was time he met up with Camilla. He knew that Corrin would probably already be en route.

Yet again, he got there after a battle. Corrin was explaining to Camilla what happened to her in Hoshido, but the time for talk was over. She didn’t choose him. He used Brynhildr again. “Stay right where you are, traitor. And please stop brainwashing my sister.”

“Leo!” To Leo, it seemed like Corrin’s eyes sparkled upon seeing him, but he was sure it was only his imagination. “I’m glad you’re here. Camilla and I have something to –“

“Enough. Sorry for the delay, _sister_.” He made sure to emphasize that last word. “I’ll take it from here.”

“No, Leo!” Camilla pleaded with her younger brother. “Listen to Corrin. She’s still the same person we knew.”

“Sister…” He emphasized again. As much as he could hurt her, he would, no matter how much more it hurt him to do so. “Listen carefully. She’s fooling you. Don’t allow her to do so. Now stand back, your wounds are serious.”

“Leo…” Camilla tried one last time, through the pain of her wounds.

He pointed a finger at his former sister accusingly. It was scorn that held him up, anger, rage, heartbreak. “Listen up, Corrin! I’m coming for you and all your friends. That’s the only way to fix what you’ve broken. If you don’t want to be my sister, fine! I’ll erase you from my heart forever!”

“No!” Corrin cried. All she wanted to do was lunge forward and hold them both in her arms and never let them go. His words stabbed her heart in a way that she had never felt before.

Even more so was the scene that played out before her. An allied unit attacking Leo and forcing him to take Camilla and retreat.

Leo sat in Camilla’ room, refusing to look around him. There were portraits of Corrin on almost every wall. Instead, he watched Elise worked her healing magic.

“Thank you, Elise.” Camilla murmured softly and turned away from them.

“Elise, you must be tired.” Leo took her hand and led her out of their sister’s room. “Go rest.”

Elise silently left. The war was indeed taking a toll on the young girl.

“Leo, please stay a while.” Camilla’s back was still facing him.

“Of course, sister.” Leo sat down in the chair next to her bed.

“You shouldn’t have said those things to Corrin. Some words you can’t take back.”

“Still, Camilla?” Leo felt his anger rise. “How can you still love her so like she can do no wrong? What about the rest of us? Do you hate us like she does?”

Camilla sighed and braced herself. She thought his crush would go away. It didn’t hurt anyone. If anything it made Corrin happy to have someone her age to play with when they were young and Leo himself was unaware of it. The past few years worried her. The soft gaze he looked at her with when he thought no one was watching, the desperate attempt to make it seem like he didn’t care so much, the little smile that gave away so much. Even though she knew they weren’t related to Corrin, Leo would get hurt. Her precious little brother would be looked down upon and scorned by those who didn’t understand his feelings. She wondered if Corrin would ever feel the same way about their little brother. She didn’t want either one to ever feel heartbreak. She wanted to protect them forever, even if it was from themselves.

“Don’t hurt her, Leo.” It was all she could say without letting him know that she knew. “She’s hurting just like we are. She believes she’s doing what’s right and she’s sacrificed us for it. Can you imagine how that must hurt? We loved that about her, doing all she can for what she thinks is right.”

“I’m leaving.” Leo got up. He couldn’t deal with all this Corrin talk. Even when Corrin hurt her, she would not give up on her. “Silliness won’t win wars.”

“You can’t bury your feelings, Leo.” Camilla heard him close the door.

Leo stood on the other side of Camilla’s door breathing raggedly, hands trembling. He took in a deep breath and headed for the library.

While his eyes were pouring over maps, thinking of the possible routes Corrin and the Hoshidan army would take, his mind was racing. _Don’t hurt her? She’s the one hurting me._ Leo wanted it to stop. He had done his best to put her out of his mind, but it barely scratched the surface. It only worked enough for him to act as detached and to say hurtful things with a straight face. Every night in his nightmares, he saw her choosing Hoshido. Every night he saw her abandon him. Every night he saw her turn her back and walk away from him. He felt frustration at her, jealousy that his sisters were on her side, and deep in and dark corner of his heart, he felt the beginning of resentment.

That was it. He couldn’t do it anymore. His love for her ruined him. It was him or Corrin. One way or another. This was going to be the end.


	8. Woods of the Forlorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on events from chapter 18 of Birthright. Leo attacks Corrin in the Woods of the Forlorn.

Leo exhaled calmly as he summoned a force of Faceless. He knew this was where they would try to enter from, and waited for them to arrive. He watched Corrin and her party fumble in the dark of the Nohrian forest, attempting to deal with the army of creatures. As always, his heart quickened at the sight of her even as it tore itself apart.

“Oh, Corrin.” He began coldly. Have you really lost your night eyes so quickly? Hoshido has made you soft.”

“Who’s there?!” Leo smiled at the sound of defiance in her voice.

“That’s quite an attitude to take with a voice in the dark, is it not? See for yourself. Can you still not see me…” Leo got quite close to her. “Even when I’m right next to you?”

Leo knew shock and awe to be effective. He used Brynhildr to shake the ground beneath them, causing them to falter. “Nohrian law is blunt on the subject of traitors. There is only one punishment… The sentence is death.”

“Leo!” Again, there was a faint glimmer that Leo thought he imagined in her eyes.

“Yes, sister. I’m here to settle the score once and for all. No more running or hiding. It’s time to answer for your betrayal! I’ve even gone to the trouble of trapping you in a proper graveyard. After all, the sister I once loved is dead. It’s only fitting.” Leo was determined to see it through. He couldn’t be torn apart by duty and Corrin anymore.

“That’s some big talk from a reedy little bookworm!” The Hoshidan archer prince belted out. “We won’t back down until we defeat your father. Why don’t you come down and fight us face to face?”

Leo scoffed. The boy rubbed him the wrong way. “You're quite confident for a coward who shoots his foes with arrows from afar. If you think you can best me, so be it. Let's see how long you can survive my game. You Hoshidans think you're a ray of light in the world, but you're all hypocritical fools. True power comes from a heart forged in darkness!”

Leo chuckled as they discovered that were stuck in the swamp that was slowing draining their energy. _That’s what they get for taking her away from me._ He saw that Corrin wasn’t affected.

“Hmm. So your connection to Nohr hasn't been completely severed, I see... No matter. There will be no escape today. In the dark forest, where even the moon and stars dare not shine... All sources of light shall be swallowed up in my darkness, because I will it so. Hoshidans, who have spent all their days in the light, can't survive without it. I'm surprised it didn't work against you too. This only goes to show you were meant to side with us. You chose wrong, sister. You chose the light and left those who love you most to rot in the dark, traitor!!” Leo just let everything out. It was no use to keep it all to himself. She would feel his pain. He would make her.

“Please, Leo!” She pleaded with him as she did when they were little. “Stop this! I don’t wish to fight you, brother!”

“Ugh, how annoying. I would love nothing more than to best you in battle. Xander always lavished you with praise while ignoring my accomplishments... Camilla was the same. She...she always loved you more than me! You were Xander's perfect little toy soldier and Camilla's dress-up doll! I've always resented you for that, sister. I've been keeping all this in for so long, but it doesn't matter anymore. Had I known you'd betray us, I wouldn't have bothered being intimidated by you!!” Leo barely kept it together, clutching Brynhildr tightly.

“Do…do you really mean that?” Corrin’s voice cracked, her tears ready to fall. “Have you always resented me?” She couldn’t stop them from falling. Corrin clutched at her heart, it hurt so much. “I thought…we were so close. Did you never truly love me? Tell me!”

Leo swallowed. It had to be his imagination. She looked like he did when she left him. He braced himself; his resolve would not fail him now. “…I’m not going to give you the satisfaction of answering that. I’m just going to kill you now.”

“Leo, no!” She sobbed as he began is attack.

Leo was relentless. He wanted to hurt them all to punish them for his pain. He wanted to crush them in front of her. He wanted to show her that she should have chosen him. Just like that, she was in front of him.

“Ah, so you made it all the way here.” His words did not betray the trembling as he clutched at his tome. “I suppose that means I’ll have to kill you with my own hands.”

“Leo, be honest.” Corrin confronted him, staring at him with those piercing red eyes. “Did you really mean what you said earlier? Have you… have you really always hated me?” Tears blurred her vision of him, even so she held her gaze on him. Realization struck her like lightning. It wasn’t like any of the love stories she read. “Because...I’ve always loved you.”

Leo prevented himself from staggering backward. Corrin was in front of him telling him that she loved him. He shook his head, shaking those thoughts from it. She probably meant it in a familial way. “There’s no point in answering that. It’s all over now.”

“Leo…” Corrin clutched Yato in her hand tightly. She wanted to feel something that wasn’t knives in her heart.

Leo did his duty to his country. He fought with all he could give. As prince of Nohr he had to fight her, but as Leo, he couldn’t raise his weapon to kill her. In the end, she bested him.

“Go ahead. Do what you must.” Leo bowed his head, one knee on the ground. It would finally end. His would know peace. No more would he have to choose Nohr instead of Corrin. He would finally be free.

“No, accept your defeat.” Corrin stood in front of him. “We can end this together.”

“Don’t you see?!” Leo lashed out. “This can’t ever end! Not until one of us is dead!” _Please kill me so it won’t be you._

“No! I can’t accept that!” She shook her head. “There was no need for us to be at war. This is all Father’s doing, Leo! He’s fooled us all!”

“You’ve always been naïve, Corrin.” He kept on challenging her. “This is war! This is life and death! Only the strong survive! If Nohr bows down, we’ll lose everything. Our land and our people… our culture and our legacy… Our families…even our lives. I won’t let Hoshido take anything more from us! I won’t back down!”

“Am I the one who’s naïve? Or is it you, blind to Garon’s lust for power?” Corrin wanted him to see her side. She wanted him by her side.

“Ha! As though the Hoshidans have never ended a life to serve their own purpose. They would slit your throat in an instant if they thought it served them.” Leo wondered how much goading it would have to take.

“That’s not true!” Corrin defended her ‘true’ family. “From the moment I arrived in Hoshido, I was treated as if I belonged. The same goes for Azura. King Garon is mad with power and he must be stopped!” She raised her sword. “I hate to do this, but…Don’t move an inch, Leo, or I will be forced to end you.” She held her sword aloft, unmoving.

“What are you waiting for? I’m not helpless, even in this position. I could kill you right now with a spell. Make your move.” Leo tried to sound threatening.

“No…” She lowered her sword. There was no universe in which she would kill him, her precious brother.

“Why? What’s wrong with you?” Leo exasperated. It was almost like when they were children.

“Me? What’s wrong with you? Why haven’t you cast your spell?” It was exactly like when they were children.

“Because…” Leo agonized over finishing his thought. He wanted to scream _because I love you, you dolt!_

“Leo,” Corrin began softly. “I know you. We grew up together. I know you’ve got a good and kind heart.”

“Shut up!” He snapped at her. All he wanted was for everything to end. He couldn’t see a way he could ever be happy.

“No, listen!” Corrin snapped back. It was as if they were fighting over who would be the first one to spar with Xander in the courtyard.

“I told you to shut up! What makes you think you understand anything about me?!” Anger got the best of him and he didn’t care.

“Because we’re family, Leo!” Corrin answered with the same defiance. “Regardless of my true lineage…I’ll always think of you as my little brother. I won’t ever give up on you. You said you’d kill me…but I’m still here. If you really wanted me dead, you could have done it a dozen times by now.”

Corrin’s aim shot true, so she continued. “I believe in our bond, Leo. I have to believe that you wouldn’t really kill me. As one who betrayed Nohr, maybe I don’t have any right to say this, but…I don’t want to fight against you or anyone in Nohr, especially my family. I still love you, brother. That will never, ever change.” Leo could have sworn her cheeks were tinged with pink when she said she loved him.

“I…I’m sorry, Corrin. I lied to you.” Leo couldn’t see the point of it anymore. Corrin was standing in front of him with tears in her beautiful eyes and he was torturing her. How could he have done that?

“Leo, it’s okay.” Corrin smiled at him, wiping away her tears.

“I never hated you. Not…not ever. I was jealous at times, sure. You were always Xander’s favorite and Camilla…she always doted on you so.” Leo felt a weight lifted from his shoulders. It wasn’t the confession he dreamt of making, but it would do.

“I understand. There’s no need to say anything more.” Corrin took his hands in hers, like she used to you when she really wanted something. “Leo…please. Please join us, brother! Help us put an end to this war.”

Leo wanted nothing more than to pull her into a tight embrace and tell her he wanted to join her, that he wanted to be with her forever, that nothing would prevent him from being by her side. However, there were still people who depended on him. His love for her was overwhelming, but he could never be with her like this. Xander, Camilla, and Elise were hurting and he could give up his happiness for them. “You’re asking me to betray my father. And Xander. And everyone else…How can I do that? I can’t hurt my siblings. I won’t do it!”

Azura entered their conversation, letting Corrin retreat within herself for a moment. She overheard about a crystal and her relationship to Nohr, but what preoccupied her was Leo. Did she really confess to him? It seemed like he took it to be love like a sister would have towards a brother. After all, that’s all he’s ever known from her. Did she really love him like that? Could this really be love?

“Leo, what are you going to do?” Corrin asked. Her feared her heart would stop beating until he gave his answer.

“I don’t know. I not ready to forgive you for betraying Nohr and tearing our family apart. There are a lot of questions that I need answered.” Leo told her truthfully. He loved her, but he couldn’t  hurt them all.

“I see.” Corrin replied, eyes downward.

Leo changed the topic after seeing her disappointment. Even if they couldn’t be together, he would do everything in his power to help her. He told her about Xander’s strength and even told her a means of holding her own against him by telling her of the Rainbow Sage. He watched her party decide to go halfway back to Hoshido and let out a sigh before handing over a book.

“What is it, Leo? A book?” Corrin cocked her head to the side when she was trying to figure something out.

“Yes, it’s a warp book. It has the power to transport you to Notre Sagesse. Consider it a trade for the crystal Azura gave me.” Leo held back a smile.

“That can’t be possible, can it?!” Her incredulous reaction really deserved a smile.

“Oh yes, Corrin,” Leo lectured. “Believe it. This is why I’ve always put my faith in books rather than blades. Given the size of your party, I think it will do for one round trip. Don’t push your luck with it.”

“Thank you, Leo!” Corrin hugged him tightly, fighting back the reddening of her ears.

“Yes, well…” Leo left his hands to his side. He didn’t want to do something he shouldn’t. “I wasn’t sure helping you would be the right decision. But after seeing how determined you are, I suppose it seems right. You’ve always been a bit reckless, haven’t you?”

“Thank you, Leo!” Corrin laughed, remembering their jaunt into the meadow all those years ago. “You were once reckless too.”

“It’s time for me to go now. We’ll see each other again. I’m sure of it.” Leo smiled at her softly. He couldn’t help himself. He felt so relieved. Or as relieved as one could be with the secret of loving a woman raised as a sister.

“He smiled! It’s been so long…since I saw that smile.” Corrin smiled thinking about his face. “How bittersweet.”

Ryoma praised her of her control of the situation.

“I’m glad I didn’t have to kill my own brother. I know you can’t hear me, Leo, but safe travels. My kind and precious brother, who was ever at my side…” She felt his absence so profoundly now. “I hope you find the answers you’re looking for…” Corrin half whispered her deepest wish as they got ready for the warp. “One day, I hope we’ll be together again, as we should be.”


	9. Corrin's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin's first birthday without her Nohr siblings in the Astral Plane, but Leo is not one to break tradition.

Even with the war on, the entire army spent the day in the Astral Plane resting. They used her birthday as an excuse for the break. She suspected they did it for her, because she needed the break. Corrin didn’t complain, everyone needed a day off. There were so many friends lost to them, just one day of normalcy wouldn’t hurt. Recuperate, mourn, and celebrate those who were still with them. It was a day to remember, like a festival as she imagined one would be. There were plays being performed, music played, beautiful exhibitions of each class of the military. Food and drink were abundant. To cap it all off, there was a splendid fireworks display. It was the first time she had seen such a sight. It was beautiful.

After the fireworks, Corrin retired back to her room. She sat down on her bed, staring at the empty wall. She thought back to her previous birthdays. Xander would always bring her favorite berry cake on her birthday or send it when he when he was on a mission and couldn’t make her birthday. It was the first birthday without them. Her previous birthdays weren’t so lavish, but she treasured them beyond compare. Those days with her brothers and sisters, just being together with each other. How she missed it!

Xander wouldn’t bring her a cake, Camilla wouldn’t give her those special birthday kisses, Elise wouldn’t bring her a bouquet of beautiful flowers, Leo… wouldn’t bring her a souvenir from the last place he visited. At one time or another, Xander, Camilla, and Elise had missed a birthday because of King Garon’s missions. Leo never did. Somehow, he would always find a way to see her on her birthday. She realized it was probably because of the warp book.

She felt a sudden pain in her heart thinking about her Nohrian siblings. Corrin wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, but she couldn’t. Her Hoshidan brothers and sisters had gifted her this traditional dress they called a kimono. It was uncomfortable, especially that giant bow that served its purpose of as a belt of sorts. She sat on the bed, struggling to take the pieces of the ornate obi that were restraining her. Felicia and Sakura had gotten her into the clothes that morning, but Sakura was already asleep and she told Felicia to go to bed as well. She could ask Jakob to help her, but he would lecture her on propriety and just wake Felicia.

After many attempts to dislodge herself from the obi, Corrin gave up. Instead she tried getting out the kimono before the belt, only to find it impossible. Her failure at undressing herself coupled with her own depressing thoughts broke her. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she crumbled down into sobs.

“C-Corin?” She heard a familiar voice call out to her.

She took her hands away from her face and looked up at the man whose brown eyes filled with concern. Leo stooped lower, so he could meet her face to face.

“L-Leo?!” Her arms moved automatically pulling him into a hug. The force of it caused him to tumble on top on her, her back pressed into the bed. Thank goodness he wasn’t wearing his armor.

Leo quickly removed himself from on top of her and pulled her off the bed. He stood before her admiring his sister. It felt nostalgic, as it was before all of the conflict happened.

He had done and learned so much from his journey after being gifted the crystal. He knew of the thing that masqueraded as his father and knew that Xander wouldn’t believe him if he tried to explain. He would need more concrete evidence to prove it. His search needed to go on. And so it did, until he found himself buying a present for Corrin. It was a whim that he indulged. There was not a year that he could remember where he didn’t give her a present. Before he knew it, after much searching, he found himself in the Astral Plane his dearest Corrin was in. He was full glad it was still her birthday. A few hours later, it would have passed him by.

“Leo, you’re staring.” Corrin couldn’t help but blush. She was thankful the room was a little dim.

The Nohrian prince snapped out of it. “A-ah! It’s just that you’re wearing very strange clothes. I was curious as to the purpose.”

“It’s called a kimono. Or at least I think it is. Sakura was telling me there are different kinds and it got complicated.” Corrin explained, twirling slowly so Leo could examine it better, even if it was a bit disheveled. “This belt I think is called an obi and there are too many layer and strings and I can’t get out of it. Help me?”

“You have servants for this sort of thing, Corrin,” Leo turned as red as a tomato. “Shouldn’t you just call one of them?”

“They’re asleep and I don’t want to wake them,” Corrin looked up at him. “Please, Leo?”

 “F-fine.” Leo found it difficult to refuse those eyes. “Turn around. Let’s see how untangle the mess you made here.”

Leo forced his trembling fingers to untie the knots and undo the obi. It was the first time he was so close to her for such a long period of time since they had become teenagers. His heart beat wildly, he was undressing her. The situation had him questioning if he was actually dreaming because it was too unimaginable for him to think it could be real.

She breathed a heavy sigh of release, turning to face him, as the obi and accessories fell to the floor. “I can breathe again! Felicia tied it a little too tightly.”

Leo undid the cords and cloth belts that tied the kimono. His hand accidentally brushed against her bosom and his face reddened. He didn’t want to look at her face as he mumbled an apology, continuing his work with more delicacy than before, if that were even possible.

She shuffled out of the kimono, leaving only a thin white robe, shaped like the kimono that fell onto the floor. “Thank you, Leo!”

“Well, that unfortunate mishap aside, Happy Birthday, Corrin.” Leo did his best to casually ignore what just happened.

“Hmm…” Corrin hummed, trying to calm herself down. She still couldn’t process this new feeling she discovered for Leo. “Did you bring me a present?”

“You’d think my presence would be a present enough,” Leo started as little smile breaking out from the corners of his mouth. He bent down, grabbing a pack he brought with him that was left at the corner of the bed. “Since you’re so greedy, I suppose I’ll let you have your way. Only because it’s your birthday. The others would scold me if I didn’t spoil you.”

Corrin felt the tears roll down her cheeks. The others…Xander, Camilla, Elise. Would they ever be family again? She should have treasured her last birthday. She should have imprinted it into her memory.

She felt soft hands wipe away her tears.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized. “It was careless on my part. I know how you must miss them.”

“You must think I’m such a baby. It’s like I’m your little sister rather than the other way around.” Corrin sniffled. She wished she could have been more mature instead of a mess. Leo must hate having to take care of her.

Leo felt the hollow in the pit of his stomach. Sister, brother, those pesky titles again. Instead of focusing on that, he was determined to cheer her up, just like he had when he took her out of the fortress.

“Your first gift, Princess.” He pulled out a vase of beautiful peonies, setting them on the nightstand. It reminded him of the pink her cheeks would be flushed with when she was flustered or embarrassed. “It would have gotten Elise’s stamp of approval, I’m sure.”

“They’re beautiful!” She exclaimed sitting down on the bed to smell the fragrance.

“Next up.” Leo placed an impeccably decorated mini berry cake next to the flowers. The frosted flowers on top of the cake mirrored the peonies on the nightstand.

“So pretty!” Corrin’s eyes lit up. Sugary deserts were her weakness. She watched Leo placed candles on the cake.

“I’m not singing ‘Happy Birthday’” Leo told her, watching her face fall. “But you can make a wish.”

Corrin closed her eyes, blew out the candles, and made a wish for the safety of all her loved ones.

Leo deftly cut the cake into two small slices and presented her with a slice and a fork. He watched her eat her birthday cake with a smile on her face. He made that possible, his heart swelled with pride.

“So what was your birthday wish?” Leo asked before taking a bite of the cake.

“It won’t come true if I tell you!” Corrin found herself saying between bites. “But I thought of a wish you can grant: Spend your birthday with me! This has been so great, and I want to repay you for all of this!”

“Hmm…” Leo mused. “I’ll think about it.”  

“Ah.” Corrin looked at him, a wide grin plastered on her face. She reached her hand towards his face, extending a finger to the corner of his mouth and scooped up the little dollop of frosting that was there. He was always so clumsy. Bringing her finger to her mouth, she licked the frosting off. It would have been such a waste of sugary goodness.  “So sweet!”

Leo sat there frozen. His heart nearly stopped. What the hell just happened? His mind couldn’t process that innocent action. She had done that many times before when they were kids, but it felt so different now. He would have remained a statue had Corrin not spoken.

“So, I have gotten presents on Elise and Xander’s behalf,” she spoke so happily. “Which means you still have to give me yours and Camilla’s.”

“Spoiled Princess.” Leo grumbled, knowing that Corrin wouldn’t take it seriously. He presented her with a wrapped box.

Corrin worked at the wrapping after untying the bow, delicately opening the present. She gasped before hugging Leo tightly. “It’s exactly what I needed!”

Leo took his chance. He brought his hands to her face and as much as he longed to caress her cheeks, he moved on. He removed her headband from her hair, letting the locks fall about her face. It mirrored the scene from their childhood when she gifted him her headband. His fingers gently pushed her bangs behind her pointed ears before he placed his birthday gift, another black headband, with a rose decorating the side, on her head.

“Does it look nice?” Corrin asked behind a blush.

“Perfect.” His one-word reply was all he could manage without revealing the fragility of his own emotion.

“All that’s left…” she almost whispered.

Before she could finish her thought, Leo kissed her cheek quickly, his face felt like it was on fire.

“Hmph.” Leo cleared his throat and got up off the bed before he did something he would regret. He had just gotten back to a good place with her. He didn’t want to ruin it with his illicit love. “That was on behalf of Camilla.”

Corrin wanted to say that Camilla had showered her with kisses to match her age, but her mind stopped working. Leo hadn’t kissed her cheek since they were little and that itself was under duress, when Camilla would force him to when they said goodbye. But it felt different this time. How could it be so different? Wasn't she the same? Wasn't Leo the same? Why would her heart be racing at the warmth of his lips on her cheek? Corrin tried to usher out the thought of what it would feel like on her own lips. She needed to remind herself that he was her brother and she had finally gotten him back after all this time. These conflicting emotions were too much. She didn’t want to push him away.

Leo mistook her silence for disgust. “I think I’ve spent too much time off my task. I’ll be going now. Be safe, Corrin.” He turned to go.

“Leo!” She sputtered out. “Thank you. You gave me a birthday gift beyond what I had hoped to receive.”

“We couldn’t break tradition.” He made up an excuse. “Even if we aren’t all together. I’m glad we got to celebrate your birthday.”

“Please come back for your birthday.” Corrin voiced her wish again. “I have to make this up to you.”

Leo opened the warp book in his hands. “We’ll see. Good-bye, Corrin.”

And with that he was gone just as abruptly as he came, leaving only warmth on her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got a bit too depressing, so I had to give them a bit of reprieve! I felt really bad for them :(


	10. Leo's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin pays Leo back for her birthday presents.

Corrin waited impatiently in her room that evening, pacing back and forth. The army had been waiting for the scouts to return so it was a day of rest for the main force. Well, for everyone but Corrin. She busied herself the entire day with her plans. The giddy feeling set her heart aflutter. She would make sure Leo had the best birthday she could give him!

She walked right into him as he materialized in her room.

“Oof!” Once she realized that it wasn’t a wall she walked into, her arms pulled him closer to her. “Happy Birthday, Leo!”

“I can’t breathe!” Leo groaned at the unexpected embrace.

Corrin quickly let him go. It was his birthday after all.

“Hi,” he greeted her. She looked tired, but well. “How have you been?”

“Okay, I guess.” Corrin’s reply was strained, but she quickly brightened up. “But you’re here now so I’m happy!”

“Well, I aim to please.” The butterflies in Leo’s stomach hearing that she was happy to see him went wild.

Corrin ushered him to sit on her bed and she took pulled up a chair in front of him.

“First off, Leo,” Corrin began, looking at him closely. “You’re doing okay? Eating well? Sleeping well?”

“A-ah…” Leo wilted under her stare. He changed the subject. “I should be asking you the same.”

It was her turn to wilt. “I just want to make sure you aren’t worrying yourself to death. Please rest while you can.”

“Take your own advice, Corrin.” The concern on her face was too cute for words, Leo thought. “But you asked me to come back on my birthday, and here I am, so what’s the big idea?”

Corrin chuckled arrogantly. “Birthday gifts. I’ve gotten really good at giving gifts!”

“Really?” He arched an eyebrow. “You made me use a warp book for this?”

“I promise it will be worth it!” Corrin got up and retrieved a flower crown from the table behind her.  

She had spent hours picking flowers and practicing to make the perfect flower crown, which she successfully did. Corrin gently placed it on his head, fidgeting with his hair and the crown to adjust it so it sat on his head perfectly. She titled her head to the side, admiring the sight before her. “Too cute!”

“G-gah! Do not call me cute!” Leo blushed, making for an even cuter sight in Corrin’s eyes.

“Back in fortress, I didn’t have the freedom to pick wildflowers to make these flower crowns. I always wanted to do that for my siblings one day,” Corrin explained, hoping he wouldn’t still be embarrassed and leave. “Thank you for coming, and making my wish come true.”

“When you put it that way…” Leo mumbled incoherently, in a voice softer than she had ever heard him speak.

“Next up!” Corrin brought out a batch of cupcakes. “I made them myself! Please eat as many as you’d like!”

“Y-yourself?” Leo looked at the cupcakes with trepidation. Corrin had never cooked anything before in her life. She had servants who did everything for her and still did. The cupcakes themselves looked suspicious.

“Um…” Corrin began worriedly. “They might not look good, but I promise they taste better than they look! I tried really hard making them!”

Indeed, she did try her best making them. It was her ninth batch and they were definitely one hundred percent edible, unlike their predecessors. Jakob had pleaded with her to accept his help, but she refused. She needed to make them with her own two hands. The mess hall looked like a tornado passed through, and she spent many hours cleaning up, much to the dismay of Felicia and Jakob. They eventually forced her out of the kitchen with her cupcakes  when her ‘cleaning’ caused more of a mess than her cooking.

Leo looked at Corrin with the plate of cupcakes in her hands, eyes pleading with him to try one. It was so domestic and slightly mirrored one of his fantasies of her. They ran away to be together and lived in a villa surrounded by a lush forest and they would learn how to do things for themselves. She would cook him wonderful meals when he came home from an actual job.   _Even if I died from eating her cupcakes…Gods, how can I resist her?_  

He took one gingerly from the plate and brought it to his mouth as Corrin set the plate down on the nightstand, looking at him expectantly for his critique. He took a bite and braced himself for whatever horror might face him, knowing that he had to be completely emotionless so as not to hurt her feelings. Instead, he was pleasantly surprised.

“The frosting is too sweet, but the cupcake is not bad.” Leo munched on the cake, listening to Corrin’s cries of joy. Leo’s emotions almost overcame him. That was the same face she’d make when he ate her food in his dream.

“This is what makes you so lovable.” Corrin did as she did on her own birthday, reaching out her hand and wiping away the frosting with her finger, before bringing it back to her mouth. “Hmm…I think it might be a matter of taste. I rather like sweet frosting.”

There were too many thoughts in Leo’s head. He had dwelt on that little scene more times than he’d like to recall in the past few months. And here she was doing it again, acting like it was something so perfectly normal. If she only knew of the kinds of thoughts swirling in his head, she would back away that very instant for fear that he wouldn’t hold himself back. It was hard to not be overwhelmed by this lavish show of affection.

“It’s time for your next gift!” Corrin moved on, excited to be the one giving presents to someone she loved so much. She went to her dresser and brought him a neatly wrapped package tied with ribbon.

“What’s this?” Leo asked curiously as he worked on the unwrapping his birthday gift, doing his best to calm the rapid thumping of his heart. “It feels like a book.”

“Sort of,” Corrin replied, watching him take the leather-bound book from the gift wrap.

“Our Memories.” Leo read the title. “I’ve never read this before.”

“Of course not!” Corrin smiled brightly, sitting next to him. She had worked really hard on this gift as well. “I wrote it myself. I wanted to make sure that you didn’t feel alone. You told me that you were jealous because Camilla and Xander spent a lot of time with me and not with you. Even though they spent a lot of time with me, I remember spending a lot of time with you. I never wanted you to feel alone, so I wrote down all my memories of us. This way, if you’re ever feeling lonely, you can read this and know that even if I’m not with you at that moment, I’m out there somewhere and I’ll always be there for you.”

Leo turned and looked at the woman beside him, smiling up at him with such radiance. How could there be such a pure and beautiful soul existing in the world? How could he have been so lucky to have not only met her, but to have spent most of his life with her? In that moment he couldn’t imagine not being able to spend the rest of his life without her. Such thoughts overwhelmed him. Whatever control he had over his emotions left him with her words. Leo pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly, quiet tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Stay with me forever.” It was such a quiet prayer that if Corrin’s ears weren’t right next to his lips, she wouldn’t have heard it.

“Always,” she breathed into his ear, sending shivers down his spine.  

Corrin could feel her heart about to burst. She had not expected Leo to be so moved by her present. She gently broke their embrace, looking up at his face wet with tears. Using her fingers, she delicately wiped them away before lifting her head up and kissing him on the forehead.

Leo was mortified after regaining his senses. He embraced her so tightly that he could feel his heartbeat like drums in his ears. He told her to stay with him forever and she said she would. What could she mean? That as his sister she’ll always be his family. Of course, that was it.

“I know it’s your birthday, but can I have a wish?” Corrin sheepishly asked.

“You’ve given me so really great presents, Corrin,” Leo honestly replied. “I will hear your request.”

Corrin crawled to the other side of her bed and turned her back to him. It was so embarrassing to ask but, more than anything, Corrin wanted a good night’s sleep. “Remember that time you all visited me? It was storming, and you couldn’t leave until the morning. I was really scared of thunder and lightning and you came and stayed the night with me. Could you…do that again?”

Leo couldn’t even hide his blush if he wanted to. Of course, he remembered that night. He was actually on his way to Camilla’s room because it was scary with all the lightning and thunder. After he heard whimpering coming from Corrin’s room, he couldn’t ignore it and went in. She was just as scared as he was, so he pretended to be braver than he was and stayed the night with her. That night, he slept soundly.

“You’re so spoiled, Corrin.” Leo laid down on the bed next to her as his answer, wondering what did in his life to deserve this.

That night, they both slept soundly as they did before misfortune befell them.

Leo woke up early to Corrin’s sleeping face right next to his. She looked so serene. He wanted to stay like this with her forever but knew he couldn’t. He knew that Jakob would most likely be the one to wake Corrin, and he did not want to be there when he did. The man had stares just as sharp as his daggers. He sat up quietly and looked over to Corrin, sleeping with such a peaceful smile on her face. He bit his lip, debating the pros and cons of a stolen kiss. In the end, he decided against it. Too many things could go horribly wrong.

He did his best to get out of bed without waking her, imagining a future where he would be so used to such a thing. Leo opened his warp book with a smile thinking of such a future. _How much more agony can you put a man in, Corrin?_


	11. The Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired from the last two chapters of Birthright. Leo deals with the the toll the battle had on his family.

The next time Leo saw Corrin, she looked so different from the peaceful sleeping angel he parted with the morning after his birthday. The world was weighing her down. How much more of this could she take?

He watched Iago, Nohr's tactician, beg for his life after the vile man had tried to manipulate and kill his precious Corrin.

“Pathetic. I’ve never seen someone face their own death with less dignity. For that, and for all of your cruelty, you’re a disgrace to Nohr!” Leo proceeded to walk up to the party.

“Leo!” Corrin recognized his voice before she even saw him.

“Any last words, Iago?” Leo questioned coldly.

“Lord Leo! I throw myself upon your mercy. You’re here to save me, right?” Iago looked up at him hopefully.

“Weren’t you listening just now? I am not your ally, you monster. I won’t allow you to sully our kingdom a moment longer!” Leo brought Brynhildr from his side. He recited the incantation and despite Iago’s groveling, he young prince swiftly dealt the killing blow. “Good riddance.”

“Thank you, Leo. Have you come to join us?” Corrin asked expectantly. “We’re about to confront King Garon.”

“Not exactly. I have had a moment of enlightenment, and I believe you are on the side of justice.” It pained Leo to put duty before Corrin, but his hands were tied. “However, I’m still a Nohrian prince, and King Garon is still my father. I won’t stop you, but I cannot assist you further.”

“I understand,” Corrin replied with a nod. “Even though we’re not related, I still think of you as my family.”

“Thank you, Corrin.” That drop in the pit of his stomach returned.

“Also, I meant to tell you earlier, but…” Corrin began with a small smile. “No, wait. Never mind.”

“What? What is it?” Leo pushed, curious to know what she was thinking. “You can’t tease me like that!”

Corrin sighed. “Your collar is inside out again.”

“DAMN IT!” Leo growled. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“Sorry,” she apologized. Corrin looked up at him, continuing sincerely. “I didn’t want to interrupt your moment with Iago. You really took charge there.”

“Well…” A faint blush bloomed on his cheeks. “Thank you. I guess.”

“Don’t worry, Leo! You still looked super cool!” Elise’s enthusiasm was not unmerited.

“Elise! What are you doing here?” Leo asked her, concerned.

“I’m here to try and talk Xander and Father into listening to Corrin.” Elise explained logically. “I can’t stand watching our family self-destruct anymore!”

Leo knew this separation was hard on Elise, the sweet lovable child that she was. “I see. Well, I’m not sure Xander or Father are in the mood for chatting…You should go wait this out in that secret passage Camilla thinks I don’t know about.”

“You know about that?!” Elise asked incredulously. “Ugh, of course you do. Nothing gets past you, But it doesn’t matter. I have to do this! I’m the only one who has a chance of making them drop their guard down and listen. I can’t just sit by and do nothing while everyone I love tries to kill each other! I couldn’t live with myself…”

“But, Elise…” He didn’t know what to say to his little sister.

“Sorry, my mind’s made up.” Elise didn’t give him a chance to speak.

“Well, I suppose I can’t make you change your mind.” Leo shook his head. “So...do as you wish. But please be careful.”

“Yay!” Elise hugged him tightly. “Thank you, Leo! Your blessing means a lot to me.”

“Thank you, Leo.” Corrin joined their hug.            

“You too…” Leo removed himself from the group hug. “So reckless. Since you can’t be stopped, I must warn you one last time…Xander is stronger than you can fathom. Much stronger that either of us. And Father is perhaps stronger still.”

“I appreciate the warning. But I’m willing to give my life for this cause. And I’m confident enough to believe I won’t have to.” Corrin tried to reassure him. She would stop this war.

“You have grown considerably, Corrin.” Leo commented, looking at his two sisters one last time before they left.

“Thank you, Leo.” She smiled for him. “We’ll be on our way now. I hope we can meet again.”

“See you soon, Leo!” Elise’s bright smile would be etched in his memory forever, as she went to her doom.

“Yes…” Leo attempted an uneasy smile. He felt something not quite right. “Good-bye.”

His two retainers revealed themselves to him before he could change his mind and go with Corrin and Elise. Niles and Odin finally extracted his whereabouts. Leo prudently omitted the two times he visited Corrin, and told them cryptically of that battle to come.

The three of them left, preparing in the infirmary and positioning soldiers just in case their aid was needed.

When the party came back from the throne room, Leo had everything ready in the infirmary. From the sounds that emitted from the battleground, he knew there would be many injuries. Leo looked around at the state of the Hoshidans and Corrin while his eyes searched for Xander and Elise.

“Leo…” Corrin was cut in various places, her wounds bleeding. She struggled to walk over to him. How could she even look him in the eyes? She collapsed before she got to him.

“Corrin!” Leo caught her before she fell and ordered healers to take care of her and the rest.

He listened in horror as Ryoma, the Hoshidan crown prince, told him what happened after they left. Elise was dead…Xander was dead… They both sacrificed their lives for peace. His father had become a monster, he had already known that, and was killed by Corrin. Azura was somehow dead as well.

Tears, unrelenting, fell as the young prince sobbed into his hands. His family was so broken. Xander, his older brother, the one he always looked up to, his hero, was gone. Elise, his wonderful little sister, so full of life, full of hope, full of love, was gone. He wouldn’t hear their voices anymore, their laughter, their teasing. How could half of his family disappear in one instant?

Leo looked at the bed Corrin was lying in, her body broken. _What has your choice done to us?_

For him, the days passed on mechanically. The Hoshidans had won the war. Leo acted as diplomat in the exchanges that happened after. The Hoshidans stayed in the castle while they healed. Leo was thankful that Camilla was well enough to support him. She would have rather stayed by Corrin’s side in the infirmary, but he kept her busy. Somehow, he couldn’t bring himself to face Corrin, knowing what he knew. He loved her, but his grief was still fresh. He knew it was grief and nothing more that maliciously whispered into his soul that it was her fault.

“How is she?” Leo asked offhandedly, reading over a draft of the peace treaty as Camilla walked into his quarters.

“My poor darling Corrin…” Camilla sat down in front of his desk. “The healers say there is nothing wrong with her physically. Her wounds have all healed, but she still won’t say a word. Her eyes are so vacant. I think it’s all sinking in for her. She won’t even look at me when I visit her. She turns away when I enter.”

“I see.” His heart wrenched. “I’m sure she’ll be fine. The Hoshidans are leaving tomorrow.”

“Leo, won’t you go see her?” Camilla tried to change the topic back to her sister.

“No.” He answered curtly. “I have much work to do.”

The next day, the Hoshidan royal family and their army was ready to leave the castle. Leo came to see them leave. Maybe Corrin would be there to say goodbye to her Hoshidan relatives as well. He would be able to see how she was doing.

“Corrin!” He gasped to himself, upon seeing her in the contingent leaving. She was sitting on Silas’ horse, the knight sitting in front her, a vacant expression in her eyes.

“I think it’s for the best if Corrin returns to Hoshido with us.” Ryoma had heard the prince say her name. “She has too many painful memories in Nohr. A change of scenery will hopefully do her good. She just needs time to process.”

“I suppose so,” Leo replied, watching Silas attempt to make her smile.

“You haven’t visited her, since…” Ryoma couldn’t finish his sentence.

“It’s better this way.” Leo frowned. Camilla was now talking with Silas as Corrin continued to ignore her. “It doesn’t seem like she wants to have anything to do with Nohr.”

Camilla came up to him as Ryoma went to check on his siblings before their journey. Tears were welling up in her eyes. “Are you sure about this, Leo?”

“About what, sister?” Leo almost snapped. He was angry. The war was over and yet, a battle raged on in his heart.

“Corrin.” Camilla got close to him. “She’s leaving, Leo. You have to speak with her. You have to let her know it’s not her fault.”

“But what if it was?” Leo angrily retorted.

Camilla slapped him. “You child!”

“What was that for?!” Leo nursed his cheek, looking around making sure no one saw the exchange.

“It wasn’t her fault! How can you let our brother and sister’s sacrifice be in vain?” She was crying again. “They made their choice. They wanted peace and sacrificed everything for it! They loved her and they gave their lives to ensure that she would bring peace to this world! How dare you dishonor them?!”

“Camilla…” Leo found his own tears forming, yet he refused to let them fall. He resolved to say goodbye to Corrin, to apologize for not being there for her. After all, he knew he would have made the same sacrifice if he was in Elise or Xander’s shoes. He loved her just as they did, if not more.

However, the Hoshidans were already making their way past the castle gates. Leo borrowed a horse from one of the soldiers.

“Corrin!” He yelled after her, hoping that she would turn around.

Silas dropped his pace and fell behind the convoy as they passed the castle walls. He spoke softly to his friend. “Your brother is calling after you, Corrin. Do you want to say goodbye?”

Corrin said nothing, she felt nothing. She kept her eyes on the horizon, hoping to actually see what was in front of her and not the faces of those she lost, those whose deaths she was responsible for, those whose blood was on her hands.

“Corrin, I’m sorry!” Leo caught up with them. He tried looking at her, but she turned away. At that moment, he didn’t care if Silas heard him. “I apologize for being such a horrible brother. I should have made sure you were okay. I’m here now. We’re a family, Corrin. We will always love you, no matter what. That will never change. So, come back to us…whenever you’re ready. We’re always going to be waiting for you.”

Corrin said nothing. She arms squeezed Silas’ torso, indicating that she wanted to leave. Silas looked at Leo apologetically before galloping away.

_I’ll always be waiting for you, Corrin._


	12. Darkness Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo takes up the reconstruction of Nohr. Corrin's guilt consumes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger: Suicidal thoughts

Months passed by. Leo and Camilla were so busy with rebuilding they hardly had time for one another. Except of course, for their dinners together when both of them were free. Camilla would fuss over him, while the sole prince of Nohr would go over reports, each day looking more haggardly than the last.  

“Sakura replied to my letter this time,” Camilla told him quietly, looking for some type of reaction. “Corrin is getting better. Sakura said that she’s finally talking again, but she can’t handle crowds as yet. She seems to interact with one of her retainers, Subaki the most. Apparently, Corrin likes to pet his pegasus for hours on end.”

“She’s recovering, then.” Leo was preoccupied with a report from one the towns, ransacked by bandits. “That’s good.”

“Leo.” Camilla’s voice was dangerously sweet. “If you don’t put that report down, I will be forced to do something with it that you will not find pleasant.”

Leo sighed, putting the report down. “Yes, sister? You have my undivided attention.”

She looked him in the eyes and spoke, “Corrin is getting better.”

“And what should I do about that, Camilla?” Leo slammed a fist down on the table. “Should I ignore everything that is happening here, just because she’s doing better? You’re the one who abdicated and gave this position to me, sister!”

“I just wanted you to be happy, dear,” Camilla replied, a bit hurt at his tone.

“Why should I be happy? That someone else is helping her get better? That we didn’t even have the chance to help her? That I am stuck here, useless to her? That some Hoshidan retainer and his feathered horse is the cause of her recovery?!” Leo was under too much stress for one so young. Xander was groomed for the throne; Leo’s only expectation in life was to fulfill his brother’s orders as king. He knew that it was his lot in life to help his brother shoulder that burden and he groomed himself to be that support. He never thought he would have to carry that heavy mantle alone.

“Must you be so selfish, brother?” Camilla stared at him like he was a petulant child. “Be happy that she is doing well. Even if you aren’t the cause of her recovery, she is recovering. Her well-being should be foremost on the minds of those who love her.”

“Not all of us have that luxury.” Leo replied and then regretted it, knowing that his sister was right. “Sorry, Camilla. You are right. I am happy she is doing well.”

Dinners between Leo and Camilla grew warmer after that. More correspondence arrived as the weeks passed by.

“Leo!” Camilla burst through his door to his office. “Corrin wrote to us!”

Leo looked up, forgetting the report that was in his hand. “What does she say?!”

Camilla read her letter, her tone becoming grim with each word.

                _Dearest Camilla and Leo,_ _  
_I hope this missive finds you well. I have not been myself, and I hope that you can accept my apology for all that has happened. I know that you will never forgive me for what I have done, the choices I've made, but know that whatever blame you place on me, I blame myself a thousand fold. If I could give my life in their stead I would not hesitate to do so. I know these words may ring hollow, but they are sincere. I have taken from you souls that can never be replaced and I will spend my final moments atoning for my atrocities. I will not ask for your forgiveness as I myself cannot find forgiveness within my own thoughts. Please know this, my precious sister and brother, I love you. Though you may hate me and resent me, I have always loved you and I always will. No matter what happens, remember these two things: I am sorry and I love you.__

_Always your sister,_

_Corrin_

 

“Leo? Do you – ” Camilla couldn’t finish the horrible thought in her head.

“Not possible.” Leo was already out of his chair and moving for the stables. “Her siblings keep a close watch on her and Jakob and Felicia are always there. Whatever stupid thing she was thinking of when she wrote this letter, they would have stopped her.”

Camilla followed her brother outside, to get her wyvern and rush to Hoshido. “You know as well as I do, when Corrin wants to be left alone, she will slip away.”

As they were making their way to the castle gates, they saw a white speck moving closer.

“Is that a pegasus?” Camilla squinted.

“I’m glad I caught you!” Subaki gracefully landed and then dismounted. “Thank goodness!”

“Corrin?” Camilla rushed to his side, shaking the Hoshidan.

The Nohrian nobles listened to Subaki’s story. Corrin had in fact tried to end her own life, but Kaze had found her just in time. He snapped her back to reality and all was well, or at least she was physically fine. Corrin had informed them of the letter she sent, and in order to not cause panic, the pegasus knight was sent to convey the good tidings. He also told them of Ryoma’s coronation and presented them with an invitation.

Leo held it together until his retainers arranged lodging in the castle for Subaki and he retired into his quarters. Once he closed his bedroom doors, all strength gave out. He dropped to his knees and sobbed uncontrollably. It was all his fault. He had blamed her and she thought this was the only way to make it up to them. What kind of a monster was he? To blame the woman he loved and drive her to attempt suicide was beyond inhuman. He didn’t deserve her. How could he even claim to love her when this was all his fault? How could he want to be responsible for her smile when all he was responsible for was her pain? He couldn’t even be there for her. A world without Corrin was a world not worth living in. How could he have been so blind?

His body moved without thinking to the warp book on his nightstand. It was always there, next to the book of memories she had given him, and every night he wanted to use it to see her like he had when he found her on the Astral Plane. But every night, he couldn’t bring himself to open it. That night, however, was different. Need triumphed over petty feeling of blame. The need to see her with his own eyes to make sure she was alive. Alive. He couldn’t live without her. He would spend the rest of his life apologizing. He would never put anything before her ever again.

He found himself in a strangely furnished hallway.

“Lord Leo!” He heard the familiar voice of Jakob exclaimed.

“Corrin. Where is she?” Leo managed to voice his thoughts.

“Through his door.” Jakob pointed to the room he was about to enter. “It’s been a few days since…She’s doing better. She was just given a sleeping draught, so keep it in mind.”

“Thank you.” Leo entered the room apprehensively. It was dimly lit with lanterns and the soft breeze flowing through the open window was warm.

“I’m fine, Jakob,” Corrin murmured, curled up in a ball on the bed. “You don’t have to watch over me as I sleep. I've already given you all my word that I won’t do it again.”

Leo stopped himself from rushing to her bedside and instead walked around and sat on the edge of the bed, knowing that she could see him even as she was curled up. She seemed so fragile,  so broken.

“Leo…?” Corrin shrank further into a ball.

Leo grabbed her wrist, examining them for self-inflicted wounds, pulling her up to face him. He looked up at her as if seeing her for the first time. He wanted to etch her face in that moment into his memory, so that he would never forget. Never forget that she carried with her the weight of the world and that no one could do that alone.

She tried to turn her head away, unable to face him. His hands moved from her wrist to her face, tilting it upwards to look for bruises around her neck. He wouldn't ask what she tried to do and she wouldn't tell them. That would remain ever unspoken between them. 

“Leo… I –” Corrin started, but was interrupted by the sudden embrace by the prince.

“Don’t leave me, Corrin.” She felt his sobs echo in her chest. “Hate me all you want, Corrin, but please don’t go where I can’t follow.”

“Hate you?” Corrin started crying too. Her sobs made it hard for her to articulate her thoughts, but the floodgates were open. “After – Elise – Xander – Knew you had to hate me – Couldn’t – live – hurts - I miss them so much!”

Leo held her tightly in his arms and felt her pain as her sobs wracked his heart. He held her and listened to the destructive thoughts she had, to the pain she endured, and choking sobs that came with them. Guilt ate at her, the blame that she put on herself weighed more than mountains, the responsibility she placed on her head for the lives she took, that her army took, that others took on her behalf and in her name. It was all took much. All she saw and continued to see was the face of the dead and the mountain of corpses instead of the horizon. To be responsible for so much death could only be paid in death. The world would be a better place without that wretched speck of her damnable existence. He held her closely to him afraid if he would loosen his grip, she would vanish from his sight. His tears flowed like the apologies he wanted to make. For not being there for her. For treating her apathetically. For not sharing in her pain. For letting her endure it all alone.

She moved her head that was buried in his chest and looked up at him. He was really hurt. He blamed himself for her actions. It broke her heart because she knew it was all her fault. How could he blame himself?

“Corrin,” he whispered down to her. “As long as I draw breath, you will never have to carry your burdens alone again. Your pain is my pain. Your sorrows are my sorrows. Share them with me. I will always be here for you.”

“Leo…” Corrin wiped away his tears. “I told you I’d always be there for you…I let you down, didn’t I?” It was yet another of her failures, another promise broken, but Leo didn't fault her. She was grateful and wished in that moment that she could see herself through his eyes so she could understand the conviction with which he spoke. 

He just hugged her tightly. He didn’t think he could let her go even if he tried. He couldn’t help but just repeat over and over again “Please don’t leave me.”

Leo stuck by Corrin for a week, never leaving her side. It made for some hushed whispers of impropriety by the castle staff, but Leo paid it no mind. All he wanted was to take care of the woman he loved and not having her in his presence at all times would have destroyed him.

At the end of the week, Camilla’s letters arrived. He had written her explaining the situation and knew that she would not be pleased with his sudden departure. He read her letter and Corrin noticed his eyes widened a bit.

“What does yours say?” She asked, curiously. 

“Ah, you know Camilla.” Leo did his best not to stutter. “She’s angry with me that I came to see you on my own. She’s going to punish me when I get home. The usual.” Leo didn’t tell her of how Camilla told him he was needed back in Nohr because she couldn’t handle it all, or the fact that she insinuated that she knew he loved Corrin in a different way and that she would tell the woman if he didn’t come back as soon as possible.

“She says you’re going to pay when you get back in my letter.” Corrin laughed, for the first time since the war ended. “And she said that she wishes she were here because she thinks instead of you taking care of me, I’m probably in more trouble trying to take care of you.”

“It was _two_ times!” Leo defended himself.

“Twice for the inside out collar, but I think you’re forgetting the time you put your pants on inside out. Or when you put your boots on the wrong feet. Or when you – ”

“I get it!” Leo interrupted her, his face flushed with embarrassment.

“But it’s one of the things that makes you so endearing.” Corrin patted him on the head, much to his dismay. “If you didn’t have this clumsy quirk that makes you lovable, you really would be out of reach.”

“I guess it’s probably time for me to head back.” He looked at her face for any sign that she wasn’t alright, for any excuse to stay. “Will you be okay?”

“Yes,” Corrin replied, her eyes downcast. She looked up at him expectantly. “You’ll be back for Ryoma’s coronation though? With Camilla?”

“Of course.” Leo was relieved. She was thinking of the future. That was a good sign. “We are allies now. It would be rude not to.”

It pained Leo to leave her, but he was going to be king. There was no one else who could take his place. He knew that Camilla abdicated because she loved her kingdom. She wanted what was best for it and she knew that Leo would make a better ruler. Leo loved Nohr. He had sacrificed so much for it during the war. Spending these days with Corrin, he would find a way to reconcile his love for Corrin with his love for country. If he was going to make Nohr into country that Xander would be pleased to see, into a country that would bring a smile to the face of Elise, into a country that would show Corrin that her sacrifices weren't in vain, then he would have to sacrifice his time with her now.

Leo got his things together. Mainly, the bags were filled with gifts that Corrin wanted to send for Camilla and Silas who was back in Nohr. Accessories for Camilla, weapons for Silas, and so many sweets for them both. Picking them out took the day, which pleased Corrin that she didn't have a moment to stop and think. 

Corrin hugged him before he opened the warp book and whispered in his ear. “Thank you, Leo. I love you.” 

She hoped that her thank you conveyed all that she wanted, even when she knew it could not. How could those words tell them that he saved her? That his constant presence, his clumsiness, his witticisms put her frantic mind at ease. That his ever present logic and kindness soothed her soul. That having someone see her as something more than the monster she felt like gave her life. She would strive to become the person Leo saw when he looked at her. She already took so much away from him, she wouldn't take that.

“No thanks needed, Corrin,” Leo replied quickly. His life was ever in her hands when she said those words. He wanted to drop the pack and the book and take her in his arms, tell her he loved her in a way that his heart couldn't bear anymore. But instead, he mumbled “I love you too” and opened the warp book, which transported him back to Nohr where awaited a sister ready to torment him.


	13. The Hoshidan Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla loves torturing Leo. Leo and Corrin reunite at Ryoma's coronation.

Camilla was every bit as jealous as she was angry with him. She never let him forget that what he did was unforgivable in her eyes. After a rather embarrassing few days of apologies, Camilla seemed to let it go. In fact, she began to spend a lot of time with Silas. After all, they bonded over their unhealthy love for Corrin. Leo did not want to count himself in that same category and would leave when they started commiserating.

“So, Leo?” The smirk on Camilla’s face wasn’t seen by her brother. His head was buried in reports coming in about how reconstruction was going.

“Yes?” Leo asked, not looking up from a report that more materials were needed in an outlying town.

“I was wondering, did you kiss my sister before or after you told her you loved her?” She asked it so nonchalantly, though her eyes glinted with mischief.

“W-what are you talking about?” The papers fell out of the future king’s hands as he looked up to see his sister’s hand covering the laugh he heard. “Pfff! Corrin has her head in the clouds most of the time! I can’t believe she even won this war! But of course, I love her! I’ve always loved her. You do too! We’re family after all! Don’t be weird, Camilla!”

“Hmmm….” Camilla mused. “Brother, you protest too much!”

Leo was red. Did Camilla know? She couldn’t! He hid it perfectly! Right? “You and your jokes, sister! We need to get back to work! Rebuilding a country is serious business.”

“We’ll need a queen, you know,” Camilla teased. Her brother was too serious sometimes. He needed a break and Camilla still wasn’t over the slight of not getting the chance to see her sister. “A queen like Corrin wouldn’t be bad. She’s beautiful and kind and people naturally gather around her. I would think the people would love her, even though they wouldn’t like the policies you’ll have to pass. She could calm them. A Hoshidan princess marrying the King of Nohr, that would be a great symbol of peace, don’t you think, brother?”

Leo picked up the dropped papers from his desk and proceeded to read them, or at least appear to. The pink in his cheeks turned a deep red and it stretched to the tips of his ears. It was too hot in Nohr.  

“Those reports are upside down, brother,” Camilla said sweetly. She was enjoying watching her brother squirm. When was he going to make a move? Hoshido had a lot of eligible men and it was only a matter of time before one interested their princess. “Oh, think of the adorable babies you could make! We’ll need at least two. You know the saying: ‘an heir and a spare’. Hmm… we had a big family growing up. I think Corrin would want a bigger family than just two. I can already imagine the little angels running around the throne room.”

“O-out! Get out now, Camilla!” Leo practically slammed his hands down on his desk. He couldn’t let her see how that affected him.

Camilla laughed as she got up and walked to the door. She was successful in her efforts, at distracting her brother from the tedium, pushing him to admit his feelings, and paying him back for not taking her to see Corrin.  “How are you going to admit it to her, if you can’t even admit it to me?” Camilla let out a dramatic sigh before closing the door behind her.

His head in his hands, Leo recognized that he lost. He wondered when Camilla figured it out. The more pressing thought however wasn’t that Camilla figured it out, but that she mentioned children. Corrin’s children… they would be uncontestably cute. Probably have her smile… her hair… but that would mean… and Leo’s mind was like a beehive working in overdrive with his heart about to give out.

There were many sleepless nights in the month before Ryoma’s coronation. Most from the work Leo was burdened with, but he remained undaunted. The thought of seeing Corrin again was the light at the end of the tunnel. He could get through anything if it meant that he would be graced with her soothing presence.

The day of the coronation finally arrived and the scene that met him filled him with relief. Instead of watching Ryoma being crowned king, he watched Corrin interact with her siblings. A pang struck his heart. They were once like that, joking around, teasing each other. His mouth unconsciously formed a small smile. She was okay. She looked happy, healthy, and reclaiming the little spark that was present in her eyes before it all started.

After the coronation, Camilla and Leo went up to the Hoshidans to give their greetings as they were having a conversation about the coronation.

Camilla entered their conversation about all the crying that took place. “I was moved. Not to tears, mind you.”

“I had no idea the Hoshidan royals were such softies.” Leo spoke up, trying to add levity instead of immediately asking after the welfare of his beloved.

Corrin threw herself at the two of them, pulling them into a brief embrace. “Camilla! Leo! I’m so glad you could make it today!”

“Of course.” Leo masked his happiness as best as he could. “It wouldn’t do for Hoshido’s newest allies to miss Ryoma’s coronation, would it?”

“Well, I suppose not,” Corrin mused. “But I know you’ve both been busy since the war ended. I’m so happy to see both of you!”

“You too, Corrin,” Leo assured her. “Although I can’t say I’m fully comfortable walking around Hoshido just yet.”

“Leo, I can – ” Corrin was about the suggest that she would give Leo a tour and make him feel more comfortable.

“Oh please, Leo.” Camilla’s face as exactly like a kitten pilfering milk. That knowing teasing smile was directed at her brother. “What about when you were milling around the outdoor market this morning? Remember? You were going on about how great it was to see Corrin again?”

“Camilla!” Leo couldn’t hide his embarrassment, especially since he knew Camilla had known his secret all along.

Their older sister laughed at his discomfort. “Anyway, it’s wonderful to see you, Corrin…But I have to confess that the loss of Xander and Elise still weighs heavily on me…How are you holding up?”

Corrin was in Camilla’s arms. She knew that her sister was referring to her bout of guilt that had caused her untold concern. She imagined what Camilla was going through. Camilla had loved each of them so fiercely. She only had Leo now.

“I think about them every day.” Corrin felt at home in her sister’s arms. That comfort meant everything to her. “Their deaths will be a burden I carry for the rest of my life.”

“I’m so sorry for your loss. Those who fell in the war will never be forgotten. We won’t easily forget how many lives were lost to Hoshidan blades… All we can do to atone is prevent such a war from ever happening again.” Ryoma offered his heartfelt apology.

“Right you are.” Camilla relished the feel of Corrin in her arms. It had been so long since she had hugged her sister.

“Were it within my power as king, my first act would be to bring back your siblings.” Ryoma sounded so sincere. “And Azura as well…”

“Oh…” Sakura began to cry. “I miss Azura so much.”

“I didn’t spend enough time with her when she was alive…” Hinoka joined in.

“Again with the crying?” Takumi scoffed before breaking down himself. “It may have taken me a while to warm up to Azura, but in the end…I…I really miss her, too.”

“Now we’ve done it,” Corrin let out a little laugh at her younger brother. They had finally become close. “Even Takumi is crying.”

“You guys are going to need to hold it together at my coronation, okay?” Leo’s disbelief at the sob fest was vocalized. “We can’t have all Nohr thinking that Hoshidans are moved so easily to tears.”

“Your coronation?” Corrin reluctantly freed herself from Camilla to look at the man standing in front of her. “I thought Camilla was next in line…”

“That was supposed to be a surprise!” Camilla whined. “You ruined it, Leo! To answer your question: Yes, I am next in line for the crown, but I begged Leo to take my place, and being the most lovable little brother he is, he graciously accepted. I have no desire to run a kingdom.”

“So there you have it,” Leo said as a matter of fact. “You should know that I have big plans for Nohr. I think a friendly competition with Hoshido will be good for both of us. And on that note, I’m quite busy…so it’s time I said my good-byes.”

“I’ll join you.” Camilla was reluctant to leave her Corrin. “Everyone, I look forward to seeing you at the coronation ceremony in Nohr!”

“Thank you, Camilla.” She hugged her sister one last time. “We’ll be there.”

Corrin watched them leave with a frown. Leo was so formal. She guessed it was because he was going to be the future king of Nohr. She felt a pain in her chest, knowing that Leo would be even further out of her reach.

“You’ll see them again soon.” The new king of Hoshido tried to comfort his sister. “They are your siblings, after all.”

“Too bad they’re leaving so soon. They’re going to miss the festival!” Hinoka voiced wistfully. Through letters she sent about Corrin's welfare, she had become friends with Camilla. After all, they both loved their little sister fiercely. 

“Hmm?” Corrin turned to her with a quizzical look on her face.

“That’s right…I forgot you’ve never seen a Hoshidan festival before.” Hinoka tried to explain what it was. “It’s kind of like… the biggest party you can imagine. So, put all those sad feelings on the back burner… and get ready to DANCE!”

“That sounds like fun!” Corrin exclaimed as she ran off to find Camilla and Leo before they left. “I’m going to ask them to stay the night!”

“LEO!” Corrin used the last of her breath to scream at the royal caravan leaving Hoshidan castle grounds.

She caught up to it and found Leo running up to her.

“Is everything okay, Corrin?” He looked her up and down for injury. What could have happened to her since they just left?

“Whew…” Corrin huffed, trying to catch her breath. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you.”

Leo let out a frustrated sigh. “You would worry anyone screaming like death!”

“There’s this festival.” Corrin breathed to calm herself. “Please, could you guys please stay?”

“I’m sorry, Corrin,” Leo apologized. As much as he would have loved to stay, there were duties he had to perform. “There’s so much to do.”

“One night won’t matter in the long run.” Camilla popped her head out of the carriage. “And since I practically forced the kingship onto you, I can go on ahead and take care of things. I know you keep a warp book for emergencies, you can use that. In fact, I think with it, you’ll reach Nohr before I do.”

“Sister!” Leo shot her a glare. He knew what she was trying to do, and it wasn’t fair. Having another person in on his secret was a burden. Especially when that person was practically forcing him onto Corrin.

“Camilla, you’re the best!” Corrin sang, hugging her sister again through the carriage window, before grabbing Leo’s hand and pulling him to walk back. “Come on, Leo!”

“Ever the spoiled princess, Corrin,” Leo grumbled on their walk back to the capital. “Nohr, Hoshido, it doesn’t matter.”

Corrin smiled. “It not my fault that I have siblings who love doting on me.”

Leo scoffed, refusing to acknowledge that he was in that number.

“You know something, Leo?” Corrin was that feeling that familiar joy at being near him. She was going to spend more time with Leo. “Even with everything that’s happened, I’m happy today. When I was confined to the fortress, all I wanted to do to see the world outside. I get to do that now. I’ve seen town plazas, hiked mountains, been to a market, and Silas even took me to see bugs! Well, the bugs were scary, but it was still a great experience!”

Leo listened in silence as they walked. He knew how much Corrin wanted to get out into the world. He was so proud of her for everything she had accomplished since she left that dreary fortress.

“When I heard about the festival, I remembered how you all would bring me souvenirs from the festivals in Nohr,” Corrin continued. “I used to imagine being able to go to a festival with all of you. Now that I have this chance, I couldn’t let it pass me by. I wish Camilla could have joined us, but I’m still so happy that I get to spend it with you, Leo! We can do all the things I’ve dreamed of doing! Getting food from a street stall! Buying presents for my siblings! Playing games! Winning prizes! It’s going to be so much fun!”

“Honestly, Corrin,” Leo said, lagging slightly behind her. “As long as you feel happiness, I’ll be content. Camila and I both.”

“I wanted to pay you back.” Corrin stopped walking. She wanted a moment alone before going back to her family and their big celebratory plans. Leo sacrificed much to support her. He was always there in her darkest moments. “I wanted to share a happy moment with you, to be responsible for one of your happy memories…instead of…”

Leo swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew what she meant without her saying. It was one thing to know that she was trying, if not for her own sake, for the sake of all who desperately loved her, and another thing to know that the guilt she felt would never completely go away. Leo knew better than to hope she could put it all behind her, but he would ensure it would be banished to the very far reaches of her thoughts.

“Then let’s make it one of our happiest memories yet!” Leo offered, putting a little more lightness in his voice. “Then you can write about it and send it to me and I’ll bound it into ‘ _Our Memories_ ’. I’ve already added some pages to our childhood memories. Perhaps, we could start a new volume!”

“Oh!” She exclaimed, a thought of the future struck her. “It could quite possibly turn into a veritable compendium of recollection!”

“I bet you’re already thinking on what bookshelf it would be housed on.” Leo let out a little laugh.

“The Royal Library, of course!” Corrin answered. “Special Collections, more specifically, where they keep the collection of journals written by the previous kings.”

“Let’s not get carried away!” He interjected passionately. “Imagine future kings reading about playing dress up and pulling hair instead of advice on war and diplomacy! I cannot fathom such horror!”

Corrin rattled on about the merits of having the future of Nohr reading such insights and did her valiant best to connect their writings to the studied advice kings give to their progeny. Leo listened as if he was in a dream, not daring to pinch himself lest he might wake. How could one measly library house all the happy memories he wanted to give Corrin?


	14. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin enjoys the festival, Leo makes some unsettling observations.

Upon returning to the castle, Corrin was whisked away by her sisters to get ready for the festival. Apparently, there were traditional clothes one wears to a Hoshidan festival. Leo declined the men’s offer of dressing in traditional garments. Instead, he found himself in the royal library perusing the shelves of books, looking for Hoshidan military tactics. It would be useful knowledge to better augment his own army.

Finding an exceptionally promising volume on sky units, he made his way to the common sitting area. Instead of sitting down, however, he found himself entranced by a family portrait of the Hoshidan royal family. The artist was truly talented, it was like he or she captured the very essence of the siblings. They were slightly younger than their post war appearances, but Ryoma still looked stalwart, Takumi as earnest, Hinoka as unwielding, and Sakura as sweet. As beautifully captured as they were, what enthralled him was the matriarch of the family, Queen Mikoto. It was the first time that he saw a picture of Corrin’s mother.

Takumi walked in, dressed in a blue yukata, looking ever the haughty prince he was. “That portrait was commissioned before Corrin arrived in Hoshido…”

“Corrin’s mother—” Leo couldn’t take his eyes off the portrait.

“Is the most beautiful woman you’ve ever seen?” Takumi helpfully finished his thought. “You would not be in the minority. There is no soul in Hoshido who would not agree with you.”

“Her eyes seem so warm and kind.” Leo cast the thought of his own vile mother from his mind. He learned long ago not to dwell in the past or wish that he had a more loving mother, but he couldn’t help but envy the Hoshidan royals for having such a mother and regret that Corrin didn't get to share in that.

“Mother was…” Takumi choked back a sob forming in his throat. He missed her every day.

“Oh, there you are!” Subaki entered the library, relieved to find the two princes.

Leo couldn’t help but feel a jealous pang at how perfectly immaculate he looked in his yukata. Every one of Corrin’s letters mentioned him. From flying with him on his pegasus’ back, to teaching her how to ride, to training with him, all the mentions of how perfect he was got under Leo’s skin.

“Ah, that portrait does not do Queen Mikoto justice. How could one even to put such radiance on canvas? You know, Corrin bears a rather striking resemblance to her mother.” Subaki began ushering the two out of the library. “In ten years, she’ll probably look at this portrait and feel as if she was looking in a mirror.”

Leo and Takumi had the same exact thought, though neither of them felt comfortable knowing that they both thought Mikoto was beautiful and that Corrin would look like her one day. Instead, Leo took a closer look at Takumi. Corrin had written that Takumi was especially close to her mother and would tell her stories about her from when he was a child. He wondered if the boy had a crush on his step-mother and if that translated to his half-sister.

“Sister!” Takumi exaggerated dramatically. “Now you look like a beautiful Hoshidan princess! You look like a completely different person!”

The sight of Corrin truly looking like a Hoshidan princess left Leo breathless. The pink yukata printed with cherry blossoms made her look like an ethereal maiden out of a dream.

“You’re the worst,” Corrin grumbled. Takumi was always giving her backhanded compliments. She looked at Leo. “You didn’t want to wear a yukata?”

“Ah,” Leo forgot he was staring at her. He was lost in thought of the time he saw her wearing a similar outfit. He had helped her take it off. There was nothing he could do to stop the heat rising from his face. “It seemed like such a hassle.”

“We’re going to have so much fun!” Corrin told all her siblings as they ventured into town.

Leo walked beside her in silence, listening to the banter between siblings and retainers. It was so joyful. He wished his own coronation would be half as happy as this one was. As they walked, he watched the Hoshidan citizens come up and speak with the royals and offer their congratulations to Ryoma. He knew that wouldn’t happen to him in Nohr. The policies he was outlining were stringent. His citizens would hate him for it, but it was the only way to save Nohr and to build a brighter future. He would have to be the tyrant they hated to do what’s best for them in the long run.

He hadn’t realized how in his own head he was until he found all the siblings dispersing into the crowded town. Ryoma went to offer a prayer for Mikoto and Hinoka ran off to make sure Setsuna wouldn’t get herself into trouble. He watched Sakura get dragged off by Hana.

“Lady Corrin,” Subaki spoke rather hurriedly, knowing that he would need to save his liege from Hana’s enthusiasm. “Be a good girl until I return, okay?”

“I will!” Corrin sang with a smile on her face as Subaki patted her on the head. For Hoshido, it was such an intimate moment that those surrounding them were surprised.

“I promise I’ll be back to watch the fireworks together!” The pegasus knight called behind him as he ran off.

“Okay!” Corrin shouted over the sounds of festival making.

Leo hid his displeasure as he heard hush whispers from the citizens.

“Subaki and Lady Corrin have been seen out together a lot lately.” A woman giggled to her friend. “I’m so jealous!”

“I wonder when he will ask for her hand in marriage.” The friend replied dreamily.

“They look like a picture-perfect couple!” The woman let out a sigh. “I bet the wedding will be beautiful. Imagining Subaki waiting there for her is too much!”

“Hey!” Takumi shouted that him angrily as Corrin was already pulling Leo to check out a stall, not hearing any of that conversation. “Do not speak salaciously of my sister! I suggest you watch your tongue.”

The two women rushed off, clearly embarrassed as Takumi made his way to the stall.

“Could I get a chocolate and a custard one, please?” Corrin was picking out taiyaki at the stall happily. She saw Takumi walking up to them and added. “Oh, I’d like a red bean one as well!”

Corrin excitedly paid the vendor who didn’t want to take money from the royal but she insisted so earnestly about her dream of buying snacks for her brothers that he did. She took the pastries and led them to a little bench on the street and bid her two siblings to sit down.

“Here you go!” Corrin handed the chocolate one to Leo, the red bean filled one to Takumi and put the custard one in her mouth in order to pat their heads gently.

The two young men looked up at her, their faces painted the exact same expression: embarrassment mingled with happiness.

“How cute!” Corrin sat between them as they munched on their sweets. “I’ve always wanted to buy something at a festival for my little brother! To have two adorable little brothers, it’s like my dream come true!”

If Corrin hadn't been so preoccupied with savoring the pastry, she would have seen identical scowls. The two men complained about being called cute with Takumi making a comment about how she really was like a child and a younger sister rather than a reliable older sister. What annoyed both of them was the slight realization that the other brother may harbor feelings their sister.

Leo sympathized with Takumi as the three of them started walking around, taking in the festivities. He knew what it was like to harbor such forbidden feelings and did not pity the man's situation. He hoped that Takumi was just infatuated because of how she resembled her mother and nothing more. At least he knew that he was in no way blood related to Corrin and pitied the prince as much as he was happy in the knowledge that they were half-siblings and nothing would come of such a crush.

“Ah! Takumi!” Corrin ran off towards a festival game as the boys trailed after her. It was an archery game that had caught her attention. The goal was to hit the moving bulls-eye three out of five times for a prize. Corrin wanted to test out her skills.

“How do you expect of hit anything when your hair in in your face?” Takumi pulled his sister in front of him and turned her around so he could better tie her hair back. He let his hair fall and used his own ribbon to tie her hair into a messy ponytail. It was harder to groom someone else’s hair than his own.  “There you go.”

Leo watched in awe as Corrin pulled the bowstring back. Her furrowed brows when she concentrated was one of her cutest expressions in Leo’s opinion. To see her make that face was a welcome sight to the Nohrian prince. He didn’t even see that the arrows nocked and loose had found their targets.

“Takumi! I did it!” Corrin’s arms found her brother’s neck as she stood on her tiptoes hugging him tightly, unable to contain the joy she felt at her success. Archery was the way the two had become so close and he was a strict and patient teacher.

“Of course, you had the best teacher after all!” Takumi’s arms found their way around her waist and lifted her off the ground and spun her around. He was so proud of his pupil that he let his emotions reign instead of logic.

Leo wondered if he was scowling on the outside. Even though he knew Takumi was her blood sibling, he felt an intense jealousy of the man as he watched him snake his arms around her waist and the joy on her face as she looked at him.

“Oh!” Corrin’s eyes scanned the wall of possible prizes, finally finding something that she wanted. “That handkerchief please. The one with the camellia blossom. Thank you! It's so beautiful! I think this fits Subaki perfectly.”

She carefully wrapped it up and placed in in her obi.

“Well done,” Leo commented as they walked away from the stall. “You have a talent for archery.”

“Thanks!” Corrin replied, eyes searching for their next activity. “Do you think Niles could teach me how to use a Nohrian bow?”

“Ah…” Leo wondered how well that lesson would go. Knowing Niles, it would turn into a truly improper scene as he would ‘help’ her into the proper bow stance. “Probably not a good idea, but I’ll ask on your behalf the next time you come home.”

“Hoshidan yumi is better, Corrin.” Takumi scoffed. “Why learn how to use an inferior weapon?”

It was as if that comment started another Hoshidan – Nohrian war. As the two princes debated the advantages and disadvantages of various weaponry, Corrin slipped away into the crowd. They were too much alike and she wanted them to bond. If anything, she wanted the Hoshidans to come to love and accept how wonderful Leo was. 

Walking through the crowds, taking in the big party, Corrin felt like a stranger among them. Hoshido was warm and inviting. No one really knew hardship the way Nohrians did. She thought of the towns they passed through during the war and the disheartened faces of the Nohrian citizens. Would they know joys like this? She hoped that light would find its way into Nohr. If anyone could do it, it would be Leo. He was the kindest and most compassionate man she ever knew. Corrin felt a hand clasp her arm and she looked up to find those beautiful brown eyes looking into hers.

“You said you wanted to spend this festival with me, and then you leave me with a very infuriating prince,” Leo scolded her gently.

“You two are so alike,” Corrin answered. “I wanted you to become friends.”

“That insufferable dolt is like me? You wound me, Corrin!” Leo shook his head as Corrin let out a laugh.

“I have to make sure I don’t lose you ever again.” Leo casually took her hand in his as they walked. Her hands were cold. “Why is your hand so cold?”

“I had shaved ice just now.” Corrin blushed; Leo was holding her hand and it felt so warm. She wanted the moment to last an eternity. She wondered if no one knew the two of them, would they look like a couple rather than siblings? She struggled with these feelings, vowing to never express them. The last thing she wanted was to drive him away.

The pair walked around looking and trying everything the festival had to offer. From trying and failing to catch goldfish, to winning prizes at ring toss, and eating all the new festival foods never seen in Nohr, the two talked and laughed the night away. The fact that it was the first time either of them had been to a Hoshidan festival cemented new firsts and memories together. Neither of them cared that to an outsider they looked like a couple on a date or that rumors would fly from loose tongues the next day.

Leo felt a little sad that his time alone with her was over when the entire family gathered to watch the fireworks at the end of the festival. He got even more jealous when Corrin gifted the pegasus knight the handkerchief and he gave her a fox mask, apparently something she had really wanted. He noted how closely they stood next to each other as they watched the burst of lights in the sky and how Subaki’s arm rested around her shoulder. When she nodded off to sleep standing and her head leaned against the man’s torso, Leo wanted to pull them apart.

“Aww,” Sakura whispered. “Big sister Corrin must be exhausted. Subaki, will you take her back to the castle?”

“I’ll do it!” Leo volunteered before the redhead could answer. “You should enjoy the end of the festival together. I’m sure it brings back many happy memories for you.”

Corrin yawned as she climbed on Leo’s back without complaint. When they were children she had given him piggyback rides and he would try to return the favor with them both falling to the ground tangled together. It wasn’t until his growth spurt when he forced her to get on his back to prove he could carry her successfully and then it was a one-time deal. They were both getting older and piggybacks were a thing for children.

“How are you even this tired?” Leo asked, trying to take his mind off the fact that her bosom was pressed against his shoulder and that he could feel their every rise and fall.

“Well, I was locked in a tower for most of my life.” She murmured defensively, her breath turning Leo's ears violently red. “I got carried away.”

“I’m glad you did,” Leo replied softly. “I’m glad I stayed.”

“Leo…when you’re king…” Corrin was too exhausted to keep herself in check. “You’ll still play with me?”

“Play?” Leo stifled a laugh. She was so childlike at times. It was endearing. “Yes, dear. I will always make time to spend with you.”

It was as natural as breathing, he didn’t even realize that he called her ‘dear’ and she was already asleep to hear it. Leo carried her back to the castle, relishing the quiet moment. There were no reports to review, projects to oversee, appointments to make. There was only the soothing breath of the woman he loved as she lulled him further into a peace he had never known until her. That peace was equal parts torture and relief. 


End file.
